Wolf's Cry
by PandaLover309
Summary: Head Captain Yamamoto has given a relative of his a spot for captain and introduces her to the other captains. Her beauty can be seen by certain Shinigamis and it's love at first sight. How will things turn out? Will war break out between them? Byakuya x Ukitake x Shunsui x Toshiro x OC Love square action Sry for the sucky summary, plz review P.S Don't like? Don't read!
1. Squad Five's New Captain

Kobanawa minna, this is my first Bleach fanfiction kay? So plz be nice. I don't own Bleach, this story is going to have some love triangles in it, maybe squares ._. Also, I might have some gramatical errors and spelling as a heads up. Really didn't think this through x) anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and review :)

Arigatou gonzaimash ^^

* * *

_10 years ago in Soul Reaper time..._

"Well done my child, you have inproved quite rapidly even at such a young age..." a smiling Yamamoto complimented.

A child with long white hair that reached the middle of her back with a blue highlight and red and white feathers connected to her hair with a brown leather string. She had night blue colored eyes and looks like a 12 year old girl.

"Hai, arigatou Grandfather. I appareciate you coming he today and tutoring me and seeing the progress I'm making thanks to the training you suggested," she cheerfully said and bowed.

Yamamoto smiled underneath her beard and opened his eyes. He took out his hand and patted the little girl's head and it took her by surprise.

"You are well on your way onto becoming a captain my dear. You have succeeded in mastering you Shikai, and you're not far from mastering your Bankai. I can guarantee that you will become a captain in no time even if you a young," he softly said.

The little jumped up and had her eyes widened. Her face was shocked and surprised, she never thought that the time would be so soon. Her shocked expression then turned into a teary joyful expression and she jumped onto Yamamoto and thanked him.

"Thank you Grandfather, I will train very hard and master my bankai to become a captain. I promise," she said in between her tearful sobs.

Yamamoto chuuckled and stroked her hair, "Don't push yourself my dear. You still have a long way to go. Also, the other captains don't know about you just yet. Why, they don't even know I had a beautiful and talented grandchild. Promise me you won't push yourself too hard and to remain a secret until the day comes."

The girl wiped her tears away and smiled brightly,"Hai Grandfather!"

* * *

_10 years later..._

*crowd chattering while captains (excluding Gin, Aizen, and Kaname) walked by*

"What do you think the old man is thinking about right now to call us for a meeting in th middle of the day. Completely ruins my naps," Shunsui bluntly said.

"Our captain has his reasons Shunsui, it's best not to question him," Ukitake crookedly smiled.

"Hmft, I agree with the both of you. Our captain does have is reasons but why callus in the middle of the day," Mayuri complained.

"Tch, of all times why now? He totally ruined my fight with Ikaku and I was going to win again," Kenpachi snickered.

"Shut up, all of you," Sui Feng annoyedly said.

"Hush," Unohana put her finger on her lips and knocked on the doors. She then opened the doors adter she heard a 'Come in'.

The captains alligned themselves in a straight line and waited for the head captain to start.

"As you all know, we no longer have three captains with us anymore because of their selfish reasons and foolishness. Therefore, we are short on captains. Luckily, I found one who is willing to be a captain," Yamamoto started.

Some of the captains like Toshiro squinted their eyes and waited for the head captain to continue. (His last name is so long... =3=)

"I've known this child ever since the day she was born."

'_Child?'_

"She is one with a strong will, deceiving looks, and unimaginatble power. She knows the ways of the people in the human world because she has lived there for early a year in their time and has experience. Most of all, she has a pure heart. In my eyes, she is the perfect captain and I am sure you all will think the same in time. Please come out my dear," Yamamoto showed his hand to the right side and a girl dressed in a captain's uniform came out.

Nearly all of the men gasped at her beauty and had a felt their heart beat growing faster with every second when she smiled. The girl slowly made her way in front of the head captain and bowed to him.

"Hello Grandfather, it's been a while," she looked up and smiled.

Everyone had the mouths agape while the head captain smiled, "Yes it has been quite a while Tsukiku (Japanese name for 'moon' kinda changed it though)."

* * *

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Nearly everyone exclaimed while the rest were hiding their shock in silence...

"Old man, I didn't know you had a kid and that kid had another kid," Shunsui chuckled.

Toshiro nodded his head in agreement.

"Hai Head Captain, why didn't you tell us you had a grandaughter?"

The other captains nodded in agreement and Tsukiku simply smiled.

"Grandfather didn't want me exposed to the world just yet because my training wasn't ready and if word leaks out that I'm his grandaughter, things wouldn't turn out so pretty ne?" She cheekily smiled and waved her finger.

Toshiro blushed while Byakuya felt his heart beating faster by the second. Ukitake even felt his cheeks grow hotter and Shunsui simpky smirked.

"Back to the point, my grandaughter, Tsukiku, will be the new captain of the fifth division with lieutenant Hinamori. Are we clear," Yamamoto asked.

All of the captains nodded and Yamamoto dismissed them all. Some of the male captains took one quick glance at Tsukiku before they left.

"Captain Sui Feng, please wait a moment," Yamamoto called.

Sui Feng immediately stopped before the head master and waited.

"Please show our new captain around," he instructed.

"Yes sir, follow me."

Sui Feng motioned Tsukiku to follow her and she quickly obligued.

"See you later Grandfather," Tsukiku waved.

And with that, they both left in a flash.


	2. Love, Smiles, and Heartaches

Tadaima! How are you all doing? I hope you are enjoying the story so far ^^

and for Head Captain Yamamoto to have a grandaughter, not bad ne? x)

also, for some of the characters in this Fanfic, there might be some times I say their first names or their last names first instead. Who knows, but this is just a head up kay? If you want, you can review which captain would be better off with Tsukiku, plus any pairings you want me to put in her to make the story a little... I don't know, Spicay~ ;]

Plz review \(^0^)/

-PandaLover309

Character Intro: Genryusai Tsukiku

Age: 22

Height: 134 cm (4'5)

Eye color: Night Blue

Hair color(s): White with a blue highlight and wears feathers on her head as accessories for various reasons

Likes: competitions, training, helping out, cute things, and sweets

Dislikes: laziness, those who show no remorse for their wrong-doings, messes, too much sake

Personality: kind, out-going, fun, caring, and lovable until you mess with her

History: her father is Head Captain Yamamoto's son and his name is unknown. When she was born, she was soon handed to the care of Yamamoto and he soon trained her to be a Shinigami. Her hair and eye color were inherited from her mother who died right after she was born. Despite her lonely past, she managed to keep on smiling and can change and break through the hearts of even the darkest hollows

**_Summary from last chapter:_**

Yamamoto introduces his grandaughter to the other captains. Her name is Tsukiku (of course) and she has even gotten the hearts of a few captains. What will happen when some of the captains realize their true feelings? Will war break out and divide the captains?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tsukiku and Sui Feng walked around the Seireitei and the atmosphere was awkward. Well, for Sui Feng it was. Tsukiku didn't really mind that Sui Feng was silent and distant, she enjoyed the view of the Seireitei and kindly waved to soul reapers passing by. Tsukiku finally broke the silence and sighed.

"So you're the captain of the Stealth Division am I correct?"

Sui Feng was caught off guard by her sudden question and shakilly nodded.

"Y-yeah, I am."

Tsukiku smiled bightly and Sui Feng blushed.

"So you're pretty fast right?" Tsukiku optimistically said.

Sui Feng chuckled, "Hai, that's why I'm the Captain. Because I'm the fastest out of the whole Soul Society."

Tsukiku let out a giggle, "Well I bet you can't best me in a race."

Sui Feng looked at her with wide eyes and cockily smiled, "It's on~"

They both raced through the Seireitei and laughed while doing flashsteps all the way to a forest somewhere. The girls laughed and had fun, Sui Fung doesn't even remember the last time she had this much fun with anybody at all, except the memories with Yoruichi that is. They both wore competitive smiles on their faces and didn't care if other Shinigamis were giving them funny faces, they were in th zone and didn't want to let any distractions come along.

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

'What's this feeling? My chest aches, I have a headache, and I keep on thinking about the new captain. What is it about her that I can't get my head to forget? Is it because she is a young captain like myself? Or is it becauseshe is so... Ugh this is so frustarating, I already have white hair, stressing out will just make me grow ten times older alread-Wah?'

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the new captain, Tsukiku, and Captain Sui Feng flashstepping right before my eyes wearing smiles and competitive expressions.

_Whoosh_

*blink* *blink*

"Did Sui Feng smile?"

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

'Why am I feeling this way again? I didn't plan to or want to fall in love once again, the pain and feeling when you think about not ever seeing them ever again. It's just too much...'

I held my hand on my chest remembering the day that my beloved died from over-working herself and I plan on secluding myself enough not to fall in love again. But I can see that I have failed in doing so. I sighed and started walking while wearing my usual expression (reminds me of my emotionless teacher .-.). Just as I lifted my foot, two figures flashed by my face in a split of a second.

I turned my head and say Tsukiku and captain Sui Feng flashstepping while smiling. The new captain seems to be as fast as Yoruichi which to my surprise is beating Sui Feng by a fews seconds. I was shocked for a brief moment but managed to be 'sane' again. I continued to make my way to Squad Four's Barracks until...

"Did Sui Feng just smiled?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Yo Ukitake~ Come have a drink with me," Shunsui called out with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Ukitake simply sighed and smiled, "Shunsui you really shouldn't drink that much sake in such a short amount of time. You know what happened the last time you got drunk right?"

Shunsui opened his eyes and perked his head up lightly shocked then started chuckling.

"Here, have some," Shunsui poured a cup of sake for Ukitake to which thanked Shunsui for it and started to drink it.

"I was just thinking about the new captain, Tsukiku I think. She seems pretty young right? Nice body too if you ask me," Shunsui chuckled.

"PMFT"

Ukitake choked on his sake and started coughing while Shunsui bursted into a fit of laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down while Ukitake gave him a funny smile. It was silent for a brief moment then Shunsui decided to talk.

"You're in love with her, aren't you Jushiro?"

Ukitake paused for a brief moment and let his eyes wander down onto the floor. He sighed and stood up.

"Even if I were to be in love with her, it would just mean a huge battle for her heart between me and a few other captains inluding you. Right Shunsui?"

He wore a soft and sad smile while Shunsui was slightly shocked and decided to stand up too. He had a stern and serious expression on his face and started to talk.

"You know, even if I do love her as much as you do right now, I would still fight for her even if others are fighting for her heart. In my opinion, you never really know something until you try it. So even if I am a part in this love war, I'm giving you this advice. Go for her and try and reach out to her before any of us get to her first," he sternly said.

Ukitake was taken back at how stern Shunsui's voice was but nodded.

_Whoosh_

"Huh?"


	3. Smile

Tadaima minna, PandaLover here ^^

how are you all doing? Hope you're enjoying the story so far(:

Gomen if i was slightly late in updating this chapter. ={

In the last chapter, Sui Feng smiled right? Do you think that I should make her smile even more, make Sui Feng admire Tsukiku like Yoruichi (kinda creepy but makes me laugh every time x)), or both? Or if you have any other suggestions, you can review it and maybe I'll include it in the next chapter or the next. For some viewers, I appreciate you reading my stories and hope you an read my other stories like You're my Romeo and I'm Your Cinderella, a Rolu fanfic ^~^ Arigatou gonzaimash

Plz review \(^0^)/

-PandaLover309

**_Guest_**: Arigatou gonzaimash, I appreciate you reading and enjoying my story. Means a lot(: and I know what it personally feels like to be lazy._. 2nd best at it in middle school(x

* * *

**Sui Feng's POV**

_*pant* *pant*_

_I kn_ow that I'm a captain and all, but why am I so tired after running ... How long have we been flashstepping anyway?!

We both stopped and I leaned on my arm that was on a tree and started to pant heavilly. Tsukiku had her hands on her knees and she was panting hard too. We both glanced at each other for a second then we suddenly bursted into laughter. I fell on my bottom and held my stomach and tried to control my laughter while Tsukiku was on her back laughing. I wiped a tear from my eye and calmed down, Tsukiku did the same and we softly smiled at each other.

"You know kiddo, I haven't smiled like this in years," I slightly chuckled.

"That explains the poker face," Tsukiku playfully said.

We both shared a laugh and I smiled again.

"I'm not trying to be like those touchy people in say mushy catch phrases, but you brought back my long lost smile," I softly said while sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees. I let my eyes wander down to the green grass blowing in the direction of the wind.

I felt Tsukiku looking at me then she looked up into the blue sky. She didn't smile, nor frown. The atmosphere around us was neutral yet peaceful and then I heard her sigh.

"Smiles can mean a lot of things at times. Whether it is a happy smile, a crooked smile, a sad smile, or even a fake smile, they are still smiles. In my opinion, those who don't smile are just waiting for that one perfect person to make then smile and lift them up from the darkness surrounding them, even if it is a fake one. Smiles also show sign of emotion thst the person might have never noticed about themselves. That is why I would want to make people smile, to make them show emotion and not seclude themselves from the world and not care about it," Tsukiku calmly said.

I looked at her with wide eyes, she sounds so wise yet childish at the same time. I don't think I have ever heard anyone say something like this. Even Toshiro who has the body of a kid but the mind of an old man. It's amazing!

"H-hai, well, we should get going to Squad 5's Barracks and I'll introduce you to them if you like," I offered.

I mentally slapped my forehead for stumbling.

'Baka'

"Sure," Tsukiki cheerfully smiled.

I smiled in return and we both started flashstepping to Squad Five's barracks. This has been an inspiring day...

**Normal POV**

Sui Feng and Tsukiku made it to Squad Five's barracks and they were both greeted by Momo who had didn't know about the new captain...yet.

"Oh hello captain Sui Feng, I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?"

Momo sounded shy and awkward while asking which Tsukiku personally thought was amusing. When Sui Feng opened her mouth, Tsukiku put her hand in front of Sui Feng telling her to let her introduce herself to Momo and she can do the rest later through her eyes.

"I'm your new captain, Genryusai Tsukiku. And I believe that you a Momo Hinamori right?" she cheerfully smiled.

Momo shakilly sook her head and Tsukiku smiled.

"Don't worry, just because I'm your captqin doesn't mean that you have to fear or respect me like that. Just think of me as your little sister ne?" Tsukiku winked.

sniff sniff

"Tsukiku you're so kind~" Sui Feng sobbed (chibi style).

Momo was shocked but it soon changed to a cheerful smile.

"Hai, I've always wanted a little sister," she exclaimed while clapping her hands together.

Tsukiku smiled and Sui Feng reminded that she should introduce Squad Five's new captian.

"Hai, let's go," Tsukiki grinned.

**Momo's POV**

This is exciting! We have a new captain and she's so kind. Even though she seems a little young to be a captain like Toshiro, she seems to be calm and level-headed unlike him at times. She even insisted that she could be my little sister, I've always wanted to know hat it's like to have one. Wait, Genryusai... Isn't that the Head Captain's last name?

I shook my head and looked at my capain with an awkward expression.

"Everyone is here, shall we go in Captain?" I asked.

Tsukiku seeed slightly shocked and sighed, "Just call me by my first name, Tsukiku."

"W-wait what? I can't possible do that," I advised.

Tsukiku let out a smile laugh leaving me and captain Sui Feng dumbfounded.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, I am your little sister now ne? So you can call me by my first name," she smiled.

I felt my heart feel lighter and I smiled, "Hai, only if you call me Momo from now on."

We both shared a laugh while captain Sui Feng lightly smiled. She opened the door and all of the shinigamis of the Fifth Divisionlooked up to see their new captain. They seemed shocked and I know why but waited until captain Sui Feng spoke.

"Listen everyone! This is your new captain, Genryusai Tsukiku. She may seem young but she possessed extrordinary power. Her speed is nearly equal to mine so her power should be the same. Don't let her cute exterior fool you," she loudly stated.

We heard chatters going on like 'Genryusai? Is she related to the head captain?!' or 'She's pretty cute, I'll go ask her out'. Captain Sui Feng glared at the guys and it gave them chills down their spines and faces so priceless that you can't get them unless a creepy clown comes by.

"Take good care you two," captain Sui Feng smiled. Tsukiku-chan and I smiled and with that she was gone.

Tsukiku then turned to out squad membed and cheerfully smiled.

"Hey there everyone,as Captain Sui Feng has said, my name is Genryusai Tsukiku. I will be your new captain and I'm looking forward in working with and getting to know you all."

meanwhile...

"WE MUST KNOW MORE ABOUT THE HEAD CAPTAIN'S FAMILY TREE!" Miyuri exclaimed.

"Y-y-yes sir..."


	4. Lucky?

_**The Amazing Not-so-Amazing tale of how the name Tsukiku was born~**_

**PandaLover309: _sigh... What should this character's name be? Hinata, no... That's taken by... Hinata! Shizuka? Too old... Chouji! HECK NO, THAT'S A GUY'S NAME DAMMIT!_**

**_Sister: *walks in* Hey sis, I'm reading your Tsubasa thing kay? Kay._**

**_PandaLover309: THAT'S IT! SOMETHING WITH TSU- IN IT!_**

**_Sister: *sweat drops* Okay I just came in here to get the books... *leaves*_**

**_PandaLover309: Alright, I already have an idea. Now to make it sound cute and cool... Ooh! Wait what was it..._**

**_Conscience: Baka you're always full of brainfarts! Why don't you try looking in the internet~_**

**_PandaLover309: Pmft, oh shut up. I knew tha-TSUKIKU!_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_scribble scribble scribble sigh STAMP_

"Phew..." Tsukiku wiped sweat from her forehead and rolled her shoulders backwards nd cracked her knuckles.

"All the paper work is done, I didn't know being a capain would involve a mountain-load of paperwork," she sighed and stretched her arms out on her desk.

Knock Knock

"Hn? Come in."

Lieutenant Abarai, or Renji, walked into Tsukiku's off with a surprised expression.

"Uh... Sorry for intruding. But I'm looking for Squad Five's captain," he bluntly said while scratching the back of his head.

Tsukiku's head peerked up and she started laughing, leaving a dumbfounded Renji awkwardly staring at her.

"Uh, did I say something?"

Tsukiku calmed down and gave him a soft smile, "I'm the captain of Squad 5. Is there anything you need?"

**Renji's POV**

...

NANI?!

"UH! GOMENASAI CAPTAIN, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE RUDE!"

'Baka Renji, why did you have to go out and ask that?! Man Captain is gonna be pissed, but she was wearing a captain's uniform... GAH! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!'

I mentally fumed in my mind while the captain sweetly smiled at me. She suddenly started giggling and I gave her a surprised and confused expression and she took a deep breathe and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but you're face was kinda funny," she choked out.

I felt my cheeks growing red from her cuteness, wait did I just call her 'cute'? And Genryusai, isn't that the head captain's name? I shook my head and grinned. Wait, I didn't introduce myself yet... Amd I'm getting off topic, Aw man!

"I'm Lieutenant Abarai from Squad 6 Captain. I came here under orders from my captain to invite you to come over to Squad 6's barracks," I stated while smirking.

Captain Genryusai looked at me with a neutral expression then nodded her head, "Hai, please tell him that I'll be there right after I'm done with paperwork."

I back out a little bit regained my posture, "Hai Captain Genryusai."

"sigh... Just call me by my first name Tsukiku. Captain Genryusai is for my grandfather the head captain," she cheekly said while lightly smiling.

I widened my eyes then shakilly nodded.

"Tsukiku-chan, I came here to-oh, hi Renji," Momo waved.

'Tsukiku-chan? How un-Momo like...'

I waved back and smiled, "Yo, I'm gonna go now so see you later Momo. Don't wanna let my captain waiting."

Momo giggled and nodded her head, "Hai, see you later than."

**Momo's POV**

It was nice to see Renji again after a while, work has already piled up over the last few days so we hardly had time to have some fun.

"Was there a reason you wanted to come into my office Momo?"

Tsukiku reminded me with a chuckle, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and nearly panicked.

"U-u-uhh, gomenasai Tsukiki-chan. I nearly forgot."

I opened the door and grabbed onto some things and placed them onto Tsukiku-chan's desk.

"Here a some more paperwork that needs to be done," I awkwardly said while seeing Tsukiku-chan's face become pale and sick.

"NANI!"

meanwhile...

**Byakuya's POV**

I listened to the peaceful chirps of some birds and the water and taps of the bamboo piece in my miniature pond. I closed my eyes and thought about the Head Captain's grandaughter, Tsukiku.

'Her long flowing whitr hair as beautiful as clear white snow, her alluring and mysterious eyes, her beautiful complexion, and elegent smile which could light the heart of any demon might have been the qualities about her that made me fall for her. Maybe her childish yet mature personality too, but I shouldn't get my mind clouded with these thoughts. I vowed to myself that I will seclude myself from most people to not fall in love once again, I must not break this vow...'

"Captain?"

"Hn?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and faced my lieutenant.

"She said that she'll be here when she is done with her paperwork sir," he stated.

I nodded my head slowly, 'How disappointing...'

"Good, thank you lieutenant Abarai."

Just when he was about to exit, he turned around and snickered, "You know, she's a nice girl. Not so bad-looking either, any guy would be lucky to have her captain."

I widened my eyes slightly and stared at Renji who was looking at me with cocky eyes, I then narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, yes he would."

Tsukiku's POV

I decided that it would be more fun to invite Momo along with me to see this captain. I mean, it's not like I'm afraid of him, but it's because I didn't want to go over ther alone. Especially after the mob of other male shinigamis, plus Momo seems like she hasn't seen that Lieutenant Abarai guy in ages so why not.

"Wow, it's been quite a while since the last time I've been to squad 6's barracks," Momo cheerfully said.

I chuckled, "Well, that means you can show me around right?"

We both shared a laugh and no long after that, we made it to Squad 6's barracks.

'Amazing how much small talk can accomplish'

Momo knocked on the gates and a guy dressed in a casual shinigami uniform with black hair and brown eyes looke at me with a confused expression.

"Um, hello ma'am. Is there anything you need from us Squad 6 members?"

I giggled at how polite he was being and softly smiled, "I'm here to see your captain. I believe his name is Byakuya Kuchiki. He invited me over and I'm wondering when he can see me."

"Oh! You must be the new captain that our captain informed us about. Please come in," he motioned me inside and I motioned Momo to follow.

The guy soon guided to the captain's headquarters with me and Momo following along. We heard chatters along the way and some of them included me being 'cute' and 'appearing to be weak'.

'Oh they're dead wrong'

I sadistically smiiled while walking and it gave shivers down their spines.

_Knock Knock_

"Captain, the new capain has come to see you," he said.

"Let her in."

* * *

Tadaima minna! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter ^u^

Left you hangin there ne? x]

Anyway, some original characters from Bleach are going to come in from now on too :))

Should I include other pairings in here? Like... IchiRuki

Any, arigatou gonazaimash for reading and plz review \(^0^)/


	5. Neutrally Wise

Taidaima minna!  
Gomenasai for not being active lately, I've been caught up in projects that I didn't have time for this story._.  
Plus, I have a D... a D I tell you~ DX  
So I'm going to have to do lots and lots...and lots of extra credit, gomen if you think this chapter is pretty crappy and boring T^T  
Please bear with me here, arigatou gonzaimash for supporting me(:

**Fallen heavens:**Gomenasai, I can't guarantee you that I won't drop it off in the deep end. I might have brainfarts and stuff and whenever I try to finish, and I get a better idea the next day after the chapter was published. So it's pretty much annoying... Gomenasai and I'll think of great IchiRuki scenes to incorporate into the story(:

* * *

**Tsukiku's POV**

"Let her in"

I narrowed my eyes and closed.

'Kuchiki Byakuya... I've heard of you, your father, and your grandfather from Grandfather. Your one of the great noble families here in the soul society and you are also the head of the Kuchiki clan, I wonder what you're truly like...'

I sighed as the shinigami motioned me inside and I motioned Momo to come along. She quickly nodded as she walked a little faster to catch up. I walked with my eyes closed while the doors were beginning to close. I opened up my eyes and saw sunlight coming into the room and through that sunlight, I saw a dark figure with grey eyes I narrowed my eyes while Momo jumped and yelped in surprise.

"G-gomenasai captain Kuchiki," she stuttered.

He sighed and stood up, "It is alright Lieutenant Hinamori, would you please go outside with Lieutenant Abarai for me to have a private conference with Captain Genryusai?"

Momo nodded her head and I nodded my head to approve her going away. She soon disappeared and there was no one else but me and Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Please, just call me by my first name. Captain Genryusai is already my grandfather," I insisted as kindly as I could.

He seemed slightly surprised then slowly nodded, "Hai Captain Tsukiku..."

I smiled brightly and seated myself in front of him.

'What's going to happen during our conference?'

**Byakuya's POV**

'Please, just call me by my first name...'

Those words struck through me like a ray of lightning and her voice is echoing all around my head like a blood thirsty hollow who hasn't eaten a soul in years. I quickly shook my head and decided the get this conference started.

"Captain Tsukiku, I asked you to come here today because I am not e convinced that you are the Head Captain's grandaughter," I stated and when I looked up at her, she as a neutral expression on her face, as if she weren't surprised that I asked her that question.

She sighed softly spoke in her angelic yet saddened voice.

"I am not surprised that you think of me not as me grandfather's grandaugher, but I am surprised at the thought that you don't trust him quite enough now ne?"

She stood up and made her way towards the door to which I reluctantly panicked inside.

"In time, you will see the resemblance between my grandfather and I. Right now, we have nothing to worry about but binge decent with each other and do whatever we have to do," she spoke wisely and bluntly that I was nearly mesmerized by how amazing she truly is.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her with my usual expression.

"Hai..."

"CAPTAINS!"

**Normal POV**

"CAPTAINS!"

Renji rushed into the scene causing Byakuya and Tsukiku to look at him with a funny expression. Momo then rushed in and scolded Renji.

"Abarai-kun, _huff _did you have to run that fast?! We weren't that far from here..."

Tsukiku let out a small giggle that warmed Byakuya's heart but he would never admit it and softly asked, "So what is so urgent that caused you to bust in here Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji then caught his breath and choked out, "Just call my Renji Cap'n, and uh Momo what was the message again?"

Momo rolled her eyes and immediately started speaking.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is calling all captains for a meeting right now, it is best to hurry," she sternly said.

Tsukiku then nodded, "Hai, Captain Kuchiki, aren't you coming?"

Byakuya seemed silent but reluctantly stood up and started walking out the door. Tsukiku let out a small chuckle, "I'll take that as a yes then. Momo, please take care of everyone in Squad 5 while I'm gone ne?"

Momo immediately nodded, "Um! I will Tsukiku-chan!"

Tsukiku let out a small laugh and followed Byakuya who wasn't far ahead.

'What is it Grandfather has in mind?'


	6. Dream, Nightmare, DREAMARE!

Taidaima minna,  
I was able to find some time and update this chapter  
gomen for the wait though...  
the main characters in Bleach will soon appear, right now Tsukiku is what I'm focusing on.  
So until then Ichigo will appear with Rukia some time in the story  
like... in the next chapter-ish  
arigatou gonzaimash for understanding(:

-PandaLover309

_**BlackUndertaker**_: Umm, I'm thinking we're around the Arrancar Arc right now. Maybe in the beginning of it I guess, since... well, I don't wanna spoil it just yet =]] Gomen for not explaining this before, things won't exactly be in synch though. The situations and battles will be the same, but some of them will be tweeked. ^u^

* * *

**Tsukiku's POV**

I immediately started flashstepping as fast as I could while I kinda ditched Byakuya who was far behind.

'What is so urgent that Grandfather wants to call a captain's meeting for? It's only been a week since I've been a captain, things must be getting interesting nowadays'

I then saw a furry and tall figure in the distance, he has fox-like ears and large hands? I decided to get a closer look and flashstepped right next to him but I made sure I didn't startle him. He looked at me with odd yet curious eyes. I softly smiled and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Genryusai Tsukiku, Captain of Squad 5. I believe we haven't met..."

I looked at him while waiting for him to respond, he let out a small chuckle while the both of us were flashstepping.

"I am Komamura Sajin, captain of Squad 7. Pleasure to meet you," he let out.

"Well then nice to meet you Captain Komamura," I cheekly said.

We continued to flashstep while having a small conversation about things like our favorite food and our worst pet-peeves. I even giggled about the time he thought a small bird was a furry little squirrel. He laughed so hard when I talked about the time I tried to protect a cat but it ended up chasing me when I was a kid.

"Hohoho! You're suppose to act like their superior. Don't get intimidated by them next time," he chuckled.

I pouted playfully, "I'm over it now ne? Don't have to rub it in you know..."

_sigh_ "You're right, I mean it's not that every cat attacks a young girl who attempts to protect them."

I playfully punched him and laughed. Just then, me and Captain Kamamura saw someone with abnormally spiky hair and... Bells?

**Normal POV**

Tsukiku and Kamamura bumped into Kenpachi, captain of squad 11, and they were rudely introduced.

"Tch, what do you pipsqueaks want?"

Tsukiku hid her anger and annoyance in silence while Kamamura barked, literally.

"Well nice to meet you too~" Tsukiku sarcastedly said while dramatically waving her hands.

Kenpachi snickered and took a closer look at Tsukiku, "Eh, aren't you the old man's grand-kid?"

Tsukiku meerly nodded as she continued to flashstep.

Kenpachi's eyes then grew miniacally larger and snickered, "Hehehe, that means you put up a strong fight. Fight me princess, and don't forget we're doing it to the death!"

Tsukiku then paused for a brief time and looked at Kenpachi with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, tht sounds like a bunch of fun really but uh, I'm busy ignoring a rude hot-headed jock here so bye~"

Kamamura bursted into laughter while Kenpachi did the same thing.

"I like you kid! Come by any time to Squad 11's barracks," Kenpachi bellowed as he put his arm around Tsukiku's shoulders.

Tsukiku let out a small laugh and nodded her head, "I don't know, is everyone there a blood-thirsty jock like you?"

_timeskip to the captain's confence..._

**Normal POV**

Yamamoto came out and saw all of the captains including Tsukiku herself standing among the other captains. He let out a deep breath and spoke with his usual strong voice.

"Listen up, the human world is invaded by Arrancars who are created and manipulated by our former friend Sosuke Aizen along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen."

Nearly everyone in the room felt despair and remorse while some tried to push it away. Tsukiku could hear sadness in her Grandfather's tone and continued to remain silent.

"For that reason, I am going to send a few captains to the Human World to fight, protect, and investigate the situation while the rest of us stay back and observe from a distance and fight when it is the right time," Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Tsukiku, please step up," he called.

Tsukiku wasn't surprised at all and replied 'Yes Grandfather' while slowly making her way to her Gandfather.

She could feel every one of the captains' eyes staring down at her and she nearly got shivers.

"And joining her team would be Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto finally called.

Toshiro was nearly shocked but reluctantly walked up and stood next to Tsukiku.

**Toshiro's POV**

'M-me? Joining Tsukiku on a trip to the Human World? This has got to be a dream...'

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and started walking faster. I could have sworn that a million eyes were planning my death bed...

I was soon next to Tsukiku and she gave me a soft smile. I felt my cheeks growing hotter and looked away.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you could invite a few other soul reapers who aren't captains if you like," Captin Yamamoto insisted.

I immediately shook my head, "No sir, I think we're alright."

The head capain grunted and continued on with his speech.

"My grandaughter, Tsukiku, will let you ay at her home in the Human World and you will treat her with respect as she does with you understand? You goal in this point is to gather as much information as you can about Arrancars and fend them away from Karakura town as much as possible until you have collected enough information about them. When you're done, you must come back to the Soul Society and report immediately," Head Captain explained thoroughly.

I shook my head vigorously while Tsukiku smiled her usual angelic smile.

"Hai Grandfather, we'll be back soon ne?"

Head Captain chuckled and it took me by surprise, "Very well child, please be careful and show Captain Hitsugaya around Karakura town since you lived there for 2 years. You may go now."

Tsukiku smiled brightly, "Hai Grandfather, we'll be going now. Ja ne Grandfather, we be back soon."

Her soft hands immediately took mine and we both ran out of th captain's meeting. This is definitely a dream!

**Normal POV**

Every captain was nearly dumbfounded at how childish Tsukiku was acting and it left different expressions on everyone's faces.

Sui Feng was admiring how beautiful and elegent Tsukiku looked, Shunsui thought that it should have been him instead of Toshiro, and Byakuya and Jushiro felt a pang of jealousy. Until all the captains including Toshiro realized something...

'She has a home in the Human World?'

meanwhile...

**Normal POV**

"Let's go Captain Genryusai! Before uh... We waste time!" Toshiro wuickly said while pushing Tsukiku to make her go faster.

"But what's the rush Captain Hitsugaya? And just call me Tsukiku," she awkrdly said.

Toshiro looked st her with wide eyes and turned away when he started to blush.

"H-hai..."

'If this is a dream, then I bet it's got to be better than me dreaming about ice c-'

"CAPTAIN~"

'Dammit...'

**Ichigo's POV** (finally right? x))

"Tch, why did stupid Ora-sensei have to give us, no...ME so much homework. What a pain," I bluntly said to myself.

I was strolling near a park and I suddenly saw a senkaimon (doors that Soul Reapers pass by into the world of the Living) and saw a familiar shadow in the distance.

"Huh? Tsukiku?"


	7. Old Reunion

Tadaima minna,  
How are you all doing?  
I've been trying so hard to get some inspiration but all I got was toast, literally!  
a girl needs food you know =~=I left you hanging in the last chapter back there ne?  
Gomen but I was out of ideas ._.  
anyways, thanks to re-reading some old mangas, it gave me some ideas-ish =3  
Tee-hee~ But me lips are sealed ^x^  
Arigatou gonzaimash for reading and if you have any questions, just ask me when you review kay?

-PandaLover309

* * *

**Tsukiku's POV**

'Now I know why Toshiro wanted me to hurry... nice job Tsukiku, just nice~'

I sighed as I looked at the many shinigamis who decided to tag along. Toshiro's lieutenant Matsumoto, lieutenant Abarai, a guy with feathers... Yumichiko? And finally, the...shiny guy, Ikaku.

"Hey guys, we're here. Settle down..."

I tried to say but nothing changed at all. Ikaku was too busy scratching his... hairless head while Yumichiko kept on flipping his hair and Toshiro and his lieutenant were busy bickering. I decided to break the silence and scream but I heard my name from the distance.

"YO, TSUKIKU-SAN!"

I turned my head and saw an old friend I never thought that I'd see again.

"Ichigo!"

I immediately ran towards him and hugged him and we both laughed. Everyone's attention, including the living humans, were staring at us funny but Ichigo shooed them off. I didn't even notice Rangiku writing in her notebook thing and Toshiro blankly staring at us.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo. It's been so long, how have you been? How's your old man, your sisters, and man, have you gotten taller!"

I held my hand over my eyes and looked up at Ichigo attempting to tease him. He let out a laugh and put his hand on my head.

"Either that, or you got shorter~"

He taunted while wiggling his fingers and wore a playfully dark expression. I punched him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Shuddap~"

He let out a chuckle then looked at me with a calm expression, "My old man is as wacko as usual and Karin and Yuzu are just fine. What are you doing here? I thought you said that you won't be coming back here for a long time~"

"Two years has already been a long time dum dum, and Grandfather sent me here on a mission to investigate these things called Arrancars. Got any clues that could help?" I started asking.

He leaned his head to the side and put his hand on his chin, "I don't know, do I know?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Meanie, fine... I'll do this myself then."

He then chuckled, "I'm kinda being serious here, I haven't heard of an 'arrancar' before. Sorry you came here for nothing."

I let out a small sigh, "Alright, tell the rest I said 'Hi' ne? And that I missed them."

I waved to Ichigo and he waved back.

"Alright, talk to you later."

**Normal POV **

Tsukiku and Ichigo said their good-byes and Tsukiku looked at the dumbfounded shinigamis who were staring at her. Everyone except Rangiku has their mouths agape. She slightly pouted and gave them a somewhat annoyed look.

"You know that you didn't have to stare at me like that right?"

"Y-you know each other?" Renji finally choked out.

Tsukiku simply nodded while crossing her arms, everyone was silent while Rangiku was busy scribbling away in her notebook.

"Look, we were sent here by my grandfather also known as the head captain to investigate about the Arrancars here in Karakura town. We are to be vigilent about what we do and to notice even the smallest details about an Arrancar, understand?"_  
_

I opened my left eye and saw everyone saying 'Yes ma'am' and I sighed in relief.

"Good, now we just need to find a place to stay, my home is able to fit in onl-"

"I'LL TAKE ORIHIME'S PLACE!"

Rangiku immediately started running towards Orihime's house leaving everyone in her dust.

_cough cough cough _

"Anyone else?" Tsukiku bluntly asked.

...

_swish whoosh SCREECH_

"I thought so... well that leaves only you Toshiro-kun. You're going to my place," Tsukiku smiled as she began walking.

Toshiro's face blushed a crimson red and started stuttering.

"Y-y-you m-mean, we-we're going t-to y-y-your h-ho-home?" He stuttered, feeling rather embarrassed.

Tsukiku let out a small giggle and looked at Toshiro with bright eyes, "We have to get some gigais and MOD souls first. I don't want to freak out the land-lady or anything."

Toshiro slowly nodded and followed Tsukiku.

**Toshiro's POV **

'I'm really going to stay with Tsukiku, at HER home. This is a dream all over again, too good to be one already. Fingers crossed that Rangiku doesn't find out...'

"Toshiro, hurry up before you get left behind," her angelic voice called.

I was slgithly shocked but nodded my head.

"Hai."

We walked in an awkward silence and I couldn't tell if Tsukiku felt the same way.

_**Tsukiku's mind...** _

'Hm, it's been a while. Maybe I should go shopping again for old time's sake'

**_back to Toshiro..._ **

'Maybe not...'

I sighed and I saw Tsukiku's hands just moving back and forth as she moved. I infinitely stared at it and my hand unconsciously reached for it, not too far now... almost there...

'No'

I stopped reaching for her hand and put mine back in my pocket.

'Baka Toshiro, you should remain professional. Don't do foolish things like that'

I sighed and it caught Tsukiku's attention.

"You okay there Toshiro? You look a little red right there," she said and put her hand on my forehead.

I was taken back a little and took a step back.

"N-n-nothing, it's nothing important..." I replied while turning my head to the other side.

"Now you're getting even redder, are you sure you're okay?"

Her night blue eyes stared into my turquoise ones and then everything just seemed to...

"TOSHIRO!"

**Normal POV **

Toshiro's eyes fluttered open as he was in an unfamiliar place. He looked around and saw white walls with traditional Japanese furniture. He grunted as he got up and then he encountered a gate. He opened it up and saw a traditional Zen garden, not a stone is out of place either. There was a small pond filled with water and a small green bamboo piece taking water in then dumping it out when it's full right next to it too. Sakura and Plum trees decorated the remaining space and their petals scattered swiftly and elegantly. Toshiro took a deep breath and just when he was about to exhale...

"Oh, there you are."

_cough cough cough _

"A-ah, gomenasai for intruding your lovely garden," he awkwardly said and continued to admire her garden.

Tsukiku put on some random flip-flops and walked up to Toshiro. She had her hands behind her back and stared amusingly at Toshiro noticing his impressed and peaceful expression.

"Don't you notice something different Toshiro?" She cheerfully asked.

Toshiro was surprised for a split second and stared into Tsukiku's curious eyes.

"Uh...no," Toshiro blinked.

Tsukiku let out a small giggle that warmed Toshiro's heart and decided to talk.

"You're in a gigai Toshiro."

...

"NANI!


	8. Gomenasai

Tadaima minna,  
gomen, I had no inspiration this week or days... ._.  
idk, I was too hollow and emotionless like Ulquiorra before. Plus, I'm a little heart-broken over something, two things actually.  
So please be nice in this chapter ne?  
Arigatou gonzaimash, plz review

-PandaLover309

P.S Gomen if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense...

There will definitely be some grammatical and spelling errors kay?

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

_blink blink_

"Huh?"

I groaned as I looked up into the ceiling of my dark room where I can somewhat see that barely any light is coming through the window in my room.

"Ugh..."

I decided to get up considering it's...

'Wait, what time is it?'

Tsukiku-san told me something about a 'digital alarm clock' that was right beside my bed and I immediately took it.

5:59 am

'Oh crap. that means...'

6:00 am

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

"GAAAAAHHH!"

_timeskip to after this minor dillema... _

_sigh _

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note hanging from this so called 'fridge' and read it.

**_I'll be gone for the rest of the day, there's food inside the fridge but if you prefer something 'fresher' then you can go ahead and head over to Urahara's shop and take something there to eat. I already informed Kisuke about this so you can just ask and he'll give you something. Sorry, I'll be gone until 8-9 tonight._**

**_-Tsukiku_**

I sighed yet again, a morning without breakfast is bad, but a day without Tsukiku? Gosh... I'm going to go mad. I'm going to head out...

_growl _

"But what's a day without some breakfast?"

**_in an unknown place far from the world of the living..._**

**Normal POV**

Saddened and mysterious fell onto two gravestones with withered flowers stood in front of it. A girl with a depressed aura bent down and placed a bouquet of Raspberry Blossoms onto one gravestone and a bouquet of crimson red roses on the other. She placed her hands together and silently did a prayer in hopes that the ones who have passed before her will live on peacefully in the human world. (There are meanings to these flowers and you would understand them better if you google it)

"Papa told me that you liked crimson roses momma, he also said that they're your favorite. They are beautiful ne? Momma, I hope you're in a better place. I love you lots and I hope you know that completely even though you've only seen me the day I was born," she said as she looked at one gravestone that she put the crimson red roses on. She then turned to the gravestone with the Raspberry Blossoms on them, wind blew past her as she stared onto the gravestone with grief and remorse.

She them fell onto her knees and cried aloud, "P-papa! I'm sorry, I know you want me to move on with my life and stop crying over you, b-b-but I just can't! Papa, please come back. I miss you!"

**_back to Karakura Town..._**

**Normal POV**

Toshiro walked over to Urahara's shop which surprisingly wasn't very far from where they were at. He thought about what Tsukiku was up to, where she was, and why would she leave so suddenly without telling him first. He sighed at the thought and continued his walk unitl he bumped into something... or rather a someone.

"Ugh, watcha where you're going pu-Oh hey Hitsugaya-taicho. Gomen, I thought you were one of dem gang members from across the street," Renji awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

A vein grew on Toshiro's head as he tried to talk with an annoyed expression.

"I came to get breakfast, does Urahara have any food?"

Renji seemed slightly surprised but shoved it off, "Yeah, just go ask him. He's right there, but don't you have a place to stay?"

Toshiro gave him a glance then looked away, "She's gone for the day so I'm here."

Renji raised his eyebrow.

'She?'

He then wore a sly smirk, "Oh taichou, I didn't know you were that type of guy. And at such a young age too~"

"N-n-nani, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

_**timeskip to night...** _

**Toshiro's POV**

'Ugh, what a pain in the butt. First listening to the dang alarm clock, then I had to walk to Urahara's shop and confront Renji in the morning, and most importantly, Tsukiku is still nowhere to be seen and it's-'

_VROOM VROOM _

"Nani, what's that?"

I ran outside and saw a woman on a black and shiny vehicle with two wheels and two mysterious lights in front and a woman with a black... headgear piece on her head covering her eyes. Something about her white hair reminded me of someone, Tsukiku!

"Tsukiku-san?" I asked as I took a a step back.

She then took off her headgear and it was definitely Tsukiku.

"Hey Toshiro, sorry I'm late."

She softly smiled as she walked towards me.

"H-hn."

"Just go into the living room, I'll go make us some tea and we'll catch up when I'm done," she smiled.

I slowly nodded and made my way into her home. I felt the edges of my mouth curl to form a somewhat small smile as I walked inside, as Tsukiku wore a neutral face. I felt my smile fading away and I felt a slight tug on my chest.

'I should let her be for now and wait until we settle down'

sigh

"Is something wrong Toshiro?"

Her innocent and angelic voice ringed through my ears like the sound of a bell.

"Toshiro..."

I'm so mad that I'm hearing her name again, wait a minute.

"Toshiro!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm back with the tea, is everything alright?"

She looked at me with a concerned expression and I felt that tug in my chest again. Only this time, my heart feels heavier.

"Y-yeah, thanks."

We both drank out tea in silence and it felt...awkward.

'Baka Toshiro, think of something. Anything!'

"S-so, wonderful weather we're having..."

'BAKA!'

She simply shrugged, "I suppose."

I looked at her with sad eyes, she wasn't... herself at the moment and it made me worry.

"You know, I went over to Urahara's shopped to eat breakfast, and the food was surprisingly good. Somewhat better than the food in the Soul Society," I awkwardly said as I turned my head to the side.

"Hn, that's Kisuke I guess," she cooly said as she took another sip of her tea.

My eyes soon fell to the ground as I tried to think of something to say, and I as I opened my mouth, Tsukiku beated me to it.

"Were you wondering where I was this whole day?"

_cough cough_

I looked at her with a somewhat shocked expressioin as she plainly drank her tea.

"Uh um, e-eto, no. I mean, yes, I thought about you the whole day. I mean not every second of this whole day that is."

I pathetically waved my hands around but then stopped when I saw her face disappearing behind her hands. Even in dim light and white hair, her night blue eyes can't be seen.

"Toshiro..."

My ears instantly perked up, "Y-yes?"

"I'm going to tell you something that only my grandfather, or in your case the Head Captain and I know that no one else does. Promise me you'll keep it a secret."

She looked at we with sad and hopeful eyes, I knew that I was no match for her beauty so I slowly nodded.

"Alright..."

_**flashback to when Tsukiku was just a child...** _

"Wow daddy, come and look!"

A little girl with white hair and night eyes pointed at a blue and black stripped butterfly that was settling on the petal of a small red camellia flower as her father made his way towards her.

"What is it sweetie?"

He looked at his cheeky daughter with amused eyes and she curiously points to the butterfly.

"What is that?" She optimistically asked as she tilted her head towards the side.

Her father chuckled as looked at the butterfly.

"That my little princess is a butterfly," he briefly said as he let it fly onto his hand. His daughter stared at him in amazement and pure joy.

"Wow! Can I do that too daddy?"

The little girl jumped up and down while begging her father. He chuckled again and nodded his head.

"Yippie!"

She slowly held her hand out and the butterfly slowly made its way onto her index finger. She softly gigged as her father looked at her with amused eyes, the butterfly then flew off her finger and fluttered its small wings towards the sky.

"Daddy, do you think I can be a butterfly?" the little girl thoughtfully asked.

Her father looks at her with widened eyes then softly smiled and put his hand on her small head.

"If you believe strong enough and work hard enough, you'll be sure to become a most beautiful butterfly in the entire world."

The little girl grabbed onto his hand and took it off of her head and smiled, "Really daddy? You think I can become a butterfly?"

The man simply nodded his head, "I know so sweetheart."

**_timeskip to 5 years later..._**

_pant pant pant_

A teenage looking Tsukiku was running in the woods in utter darkness while a relatively large soul reaper with a hollow mask on.

"UGH, of all the hollow-shinigami-HOLLOWGAMIS FOR ALL I CARE! WHY THIS GUY!"

Her cry was loud enough to be heard by a man with black hair and night blue eyes to hear.

"Tsukiku...SHINJI, ROSE, LOVE!"

The three captains turned to face him with shocked faces.

"I'm leaving these guys to you, good luck," he immediately took off in the direction of the scream and while the other captains gave him a funny look and continued on to their destination.

"GAH!"

Tsukiku was held by the neck by a hollowfied shinigami with white hair and huge fists and tried to reach for her Zanpakutos but the 'thing' would only tighten its grip on her neck.

"Y-y-you monster, l-let go..."

She desperately gasped for air as the hollowgami mercilessly held its position, not moving an inch.

'This is it... this is my last moment here. I'm sorry daddy, I've failed you. Well, I guess I'm gonna see you soon mommy. Mommy?'

SLASH

"Hn? -addy?" Tsukiku weakly said with the 'thing's' fist still around her neck.

"Don't worry honey, daddy is going to get you outta this. Promise," he seriously said and he slashed the 'thing' with his Zanpakuto.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The 'thing' bellowed in pain and let go of his fist holding Tsukiku's neck and swung at her father.

"DADDY!"

He easilly dodged it and triumphantly smirked, "Is that all you got?"

It swung multiple times but then gave up, Tsukiku's father gave her a reassuring look as she jumped in joy but nearly collapsed because she was still injured. The 'thing' then glanced at Tsukiku who gave it a neutral look, it then looked at her father and swung at him with all of its might. Just when her father was about to dodge, it missed...

"What the...TSUKIKU!"

"W-wah?" Tsukiku was too terrified to move and focused on the huge fist coming towards her in full speed.

SQUASH

Tsukiku closed her eyes shut then slowly opened her eyes and wondered what the red liquid was on her cheeks. She slowly looked up and saw the most terrifying sight.

"FATHER!"

**_end of flashback..._**

**Toshiro's POV **

I looked at Tsukiku with wide eyes as she said her story, so her father sacrificed himself for her sake... a brave man he was. I looked at her with sympathetic eyes and I saw something shining on her face. A TEAR!

"Tsukiku!"

I ran to her and held her in my embrace despite me size and she softly weeped onto my chest. I felt my cheeks growing warmer by the second as her head was against my chest.

"I went to visit my parents' graves and all of my memories f;ashed before my eyes like it didn't care if it was going to burden me with even more guilt. I felt as if I was the cause of my father's death, it was my fault he died," she softly said.

I felt my face getting hot with rage and I couldn't help but explode. I grabbed Tsukiku by her shoulders and has her against the wall.

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOUR FATHER HAS DIED! HE DID THAT TO PROTECT YOU BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU! DO YOU THINK HE WOULD WANT YOU TO CONTINUE GRIEVING LIKE THIS? WOULD THIS MAKE HIM HAPPY?!"

I then realized what I was doing and immediately released my now trembling hands from my angel.

"G-gomen..."

She innocently looked into my turquoise eyes as I stared onto the floor.

"Thank you"

My ears perked up as I heard those two words.

"P-pardon?"

She slightly giggled and looked up at me with slightly bright eyes.

"Arigatou for making me realize that it was all in the past. Just before my father died, he said that things happen for a reason and it's also a life lesson. In my opinion, my father's death taught me to be more aware, face, and conquer you fears before any serious or permanent damage happens. Also, his death showed me that I shouldn't leave any regrets for anything that I do and never look back."

"Ah, that's very wise of you to say so Tsukiku-san."


	9. Love Game

Tadaima minna,  
Gomen for a short chapter, but I was busy.  
My neighbor's home was on fire and had to help out, it was frightening! My dad had never been to heroic either ._.  
Also been busy with projects, so close to a B T^T  
Plus, I was still slightly heartbroken then I thought about Tsukiku's words in the last chapter and I managed to forget the reason I was down and out for and move on with no regrets(:  
Arigatou gonzaimash for being patient with me, I didn't mention it in the last chapter because of the depressing atmosphere, gomen.  
Thank you for supporting me and love you lots!

-PandaLover309

**_Fallen Heavens:_** You're a fan of Jushiro Ukitake too? 0,0 Yay~ T~T Gomen for making Ukitake's part not as fluffy, it was all better in my mind =3= I don't want to spoil the story to my readers just yet, I might put on a vote or pole whether Tsukiku should end up with Byakuya (although that would make sense in a way), Shunsui, Toshiro, or Ukitake. I just want to make things a little interesting ne? And arigatou, I really appreciate your reviews and compliments on this story ^~^

* * *

**Normal POV**

Toshiro and the group waited at a spot in front of a stage that was already decorated with lights, speakers, and posters that say 'Your one and only' everywhere which gave everyone the shivers. It was around 7 and it was already dark out and everyone wondered where Tsukiku was.

"Hmft, how cheesy can humans get these days?" Ikaku complained.

"Hmm, humans like them won't know true beauty any time soon," Yumichika 'elegantly' said as he flipped his hair.

"Agh! Taichou, she said that she'd be here. Where is she?!" Rangiku complained as she stretched her arm attracting a lot of guys from a distance.

"Hmft, just be patient Matsumoto. Your complaints annoy me, annoy someone else will you?" Toshiro mumbled as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Fine, RENJI! COME WITH ME TO-"

"No."

"Awww, why?"

Rangiku whined and tried to seduce Renji but left him burning tomato red.

"B-b-because I s-said so-HEY THERE'S TSUKIKU-TAICHOU!" Renji bursted at the top of his lungs as he pointed at Tsukiku walking up to them.

Everyone had their mouths agape as they stared at Tsukiku who was picking up the pace as soon as she saw them.

'I feel as sick as Ukitake-taichou now...' Renji thought as he felt a little 'woozy' from staring at Tsukiku and how stunning she seemed to him at the moment.

"Wow, she looks..." Ikaku tried to speak as he blushed a crimson red.

"Gorgeous..." Yumichika finished while biting his nail and feeling heat rising up to his cheeks.

"Wow, she went all out today. Wonder what's the occasion," Rangiku said as she gave off an impressed look to Tsukiku.

Toshiro blushed a crimson red and if it weren't for Renji, he would have blacked out.

Tsukiku has her hair down and the feathers where they usually are but wore a black low-collar shirt with a skull, exposing her stomach and shoulders to reveal her skin, denim shorts that about 2 1/2 inches long so it ends around her thighs, an black ribbon around her right wrist and around her neck, and black combat boots with heels.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you can make it here today," she sweetly said to everyone.

"TSUKIKU-TAICHOU~ YOU LOOK SO KAWAII AND SEXAY~ I like it," Rangiku winked at Tsukiku earning her a chuckle.

"Wow Captain Tsukiku, you look...wow," Renji tried to think of other synonyms that mean... 'wow' to describe Squad 5's captain.

The rest nodded in agreement, excluding Toshiro who was still in his little world.

**_within the depths of Toshiro's mind~_**

"Toshiro~ Why so serious hmm?"

Her sweet voice sounds so angelic and heart soothing. It's almost to good to be true, wait a minute.

"Toshiro~"

This isn't a dream...

"Toshiro?"

Oh crap...

_**back to reality people!** _

"TAICHOU!"

"GAH, WHAT IS IT?!"

Toshiro immediately snapped back at Rangiku who gave him an annoyed look.

"Tsukiku-taichou was telling us her plan and superstitions while you were out and about 'Snow Flakes and Frosticorns Land'," she huffed.

"Gomen," Toshiro bluntly spitted out.

"Anyway...as I was saying. I have a feeling that Arrancars are going to attack here any minute. From what I've read and seen, Arrancars are somewhat like hollows but remarkably stronger and they have human forms. Thanks to a few of my friends here in Karakura town, I was able to get a good background about them," Tsukiku smirked.

Everyone seemed impressed and continued to pay attention and listen to Tsukiku as she explained her plans and ideas, especially Toshiro. But one sentence caught everyone by surprise.

"I'm leaving them to you."

Everyone was now back to earth and was shocked at what they heard.

"NANI!"

Tsukiku sadly nodded, "I'm leaving you all in charge of these Arrancars."

"B-b-but, we never encountered things like them," Renji stuttered.

"Ever," Yumichika bluntly finished as he rubbed his temples and was careful enough to watch is feathers while he was at it.

"Listen, I'm only doing this for all of your good. One, I want to see how they fight and their spiritual pressures from a distance, two, I know you all have the power to fight and defeat them, and three, I trust you all," Tsukiku kindly said.

Everyone's hearts soon calmed down and started to beat slowly and normally again.

"But before I trust you, I want to know if you trust me too."

Tsukiku held her hand in the center of the group and waited patiently for everyone. Everyone was hesitant but it didn't take long for Ikaku to agree.

"I don't care, as long as I get to kick some dead butt, I'm all good!" He pathetically grinned.

"That's what he said..." Yumchika chuckled as he held his hand onto the pile.

"I'm not leaving you guys out of the fun," Rangiku laughed and followed after Yumichika.

Everyone looked at Toshiro who just stared at the pile of hands. His eyes fell onto Tsukiku who gave him a pleading look that seemed to pull him closer to the pile of hands. He then sighed and did the same and smirked.

"I'm only doing this because I'm the second captain in this team alright?"

Everyone shared a laugh and then calmed down. Renji then realized something that seemed 'fishy'.

"Uh, Tsukiku..."

Tsukiku looked at him with an innocent expression.

"Yes Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Why are you dressed up like that?"

Tsukiku let out a childish giggle and turned to face Renji who was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm performing on that stage, duh~"

**_over in the Soul Society..._**

**Ukitake's POV**

"Achoo! Ah, excuse me."

I softly said as I rubbed my nose. Someone must be thinking of me, how sweet. I wonder when Tsukiku-san is going to come back, I miss her already...

"Yo."

I turned my head and saw Shunsui with his happy-go-lucky expression and softly smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Shunsui, care to come in?"

Shunsui wore a playful look on his face and replied, "Hn, don't mind if I do."(:

I poured him a cup of tea and we both sat in silence, no surprise there. I then noticed him staring into my garden with an emotionless expression.

"You remember the last time we saw an Arrancar, right Jushiro?"

My head perked up in surprise and I immediately responded.

"Y-ye-Eh hem, yes. I do, is there something wrong with that Shunsui?"

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Nothing, and I should go. Nanao might go _'bonkers'_ on me again if I don't hurry," he smirked.

I simply laughed and nodded my head. Right when he was about to exit Squad 13's barracks, he looked back and slowly asked something under his deep breath.

'Are you worried about Tsukiku?'

I felt a tug inside my chest and held my hand over it, I started to feel pressured and worried over my love and had second thoughts about her return.

"Tsukiku, please come back to the Soul Society alive and unharmed... please..."

**Byakuya's POV**

'Why did I decide to take a stroll all of a sudden? Is it because lieutenant Abarai is absent and it's all peaceful? Or is it because...no, that's impossible, I shouldn't cloud my mind with those idiotic thoughts...'

_thump thump thump thump_

I felt my chest growing heavier and heavier by the second as I remembered the angelic figure and face of the captain who I believe stole my heart. I shouldn't think these thoughts and don't want to think these thoughts yet I do. Why is that? Should I just accept these feelings and attempt to win Tsukiku's heart? Or should I leave things be as they should be and everyone would be happy...

_"Tsukiku, please come back to the Soul Society alive and unharmed... please..."_

'Nani?'

I leaned against Squad 13's walls and heard captain Ukitake praying for Tsukiku, wishing her to come back unharmed.

'Is captain Ukitake also in love with...'

I then felt an odd feeling boiling within my stomach and I narrowed my eyes.

"I believe we have another challenger in this 'Love Game'"


	10. Sinking Feelings

Tadaima minna,  
gomen, I had no inspiration this week or days... ._.  
idk, I was too hollow and emotionless like Ulquiorra before. Plus, I'm a little heart-broken over something, two things actually.  
So please be nice in this chapter ne?  
Arigatou gonzaimash, plz review

-PandaLover309

P.S Gomen if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense...

There will definitely be some grammatical and spelling errors kay?

**_Fallen Heavens:_** Totally, and when he puts his game face on, oh it's on :) And true, not many characters can work their hair *flips hair* , and did you know his eyes were green back then? 0_o Why must most good things go TnT Anyways, arigatou again for reviewing (:

* * *

**Toshiro's POV **

_**slash clang clang swoosh** _  
"Ngh, this guy..."

I was facing an opponent like no other, why is a new enemy so difficult?

**_SLASH_**

"GAH!"

I held my shoulder where it had been slashed and slowly dropped onto my knees and stared at my opponent. Shawlong was it? He displayed an emotionless yet merciless expression on his face and I gritted my teeth.

"Pitiful shinigami, a captain you say? I've seen better Fraccion back from where I'm from," he blankly said while raising his sword.

"Have any last words...'captain'?"

I guess it's time... I stood my stance and held Hyōrinmaru in front of me with both of my worn out hands. Shawlong raised an eyebrow at me while I simply gave him a neutral expression.

"Ban..kai!"

**_timeskip..._**

I looked back at the spot where I finished off Shawlong and sighed.

"Never underestimate a captain from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

I slashed my sword aside and cleaned most of the blood that was stained on it, I then held it in front of my face and stared at my reflection within it.

'How many have I slayed? How many will I slay in this bloody battle?'

I sighed and stared down to where Tsukiku was and saw her enjoying herself just fine on that 'stage'. I could hear her song from up hear and it sounds quiet pleasant.

**Tsukiku's POV **

(singing Romeo and Cinderella by Megurine Luka _during _Toshiro's battle)

_Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA _[I've been longing to be Cinderella]  
_Seifuku dake de kaketteikuwa _]I'll run away with nothing but my uniform]  
_Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo _[may the magic stop the time]  
_Warui hito ni jamasarechauwa _[before the villains bother us]

I walked around the stage and spun around to the crowd and managed to see Toshiro and Rangiku up there fighting some guys who I know are Arrancars. I narrowed my eyes but continued to sing and when the song was about to end, they won. I smiled brightly and did a back flip that ended with a splits to congratulate them and because I'm feeling ever so happy that they're okay. I heard 'Oohs', 'Aahs', and 'Damn~'s' from the ground and I slightly giggled and the lead guitarist helped me up.

"Arigatou gonzaimash! You all still there?"

I held my hand next to my ear and heard a roar of 'HAI'S!' that nearly knocked me deaf. I quickly shook my head and grinned at the crowd.

"Great, cause I have one more song before we pack up and leave for the night," I sympathetically said through the mic and I also heard 'Aww's' which are getting me all sad now.

"Gomen, but it's dark out. Plus, I'm not a late type of person. Anyways, I'm going to be singing the most voted song from my first album,_ Clean Freak_~" (it's by Gumi from VOCALOID too ^~^)

"YYEAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The crowd yelled and cheered and I simply giggled and took a look up in the sky and saw that everyone was slightly wounded but still alive.

'Thank goodness'

I sighed and cued for the music and they nodded their heads.

_Iranai kitanai kanjou nante mou_ [We don't need these feelings, or]  
_Iranai iya na omoi nante_ [these unpleasant thoughts]  
_Hito wa dare mo shiawase toka_ [look for everyone to be happy]  
_Motome sugite konna kitanai_ [is expecting too much, it's this dirty]

I jumped around the stage and whipped my hair as I sang and smiled to the crowd, hearing cheers and 'Woo's' from all directions. I sure missed this ever since I went back to Grandfather years ago. I then saw Toshiro softly smiling at me and I smiled right back at him and continued to sing and dance.

_"Hito sorezore" to iu kuse shite_ ["Everyone is different," people say]  
_Kachikan kaikan wakacchiante_ [Our values and pleasures are the same]  
_Tsugou waruku nareba kondo wa_ [but if it becomes inconvenient, this time it's]  
_"Hito wa minna" dono konotte iunda_ ["We're only human" just saying whatever you want]

I felt myself get harmonized within the song itself and I began to relax throughout the stage and spread my arms while singing. I then opened my eyes and saw the dark sky giving me an odd feeling of fear in my stomach and gave out a grim look.

'This isn't good...'

_**timeskip to after the show...** _

**Normal POV**

The team ran up to Tsukiku who was waiting for them with a smile.

"Wow Tsukiku-taichou, you were amazing!" Rangiku complimented while hugging Tsukiku.

"Hai, you were even lovelier than me for the night. I can bet you that it won't happen again Taichou," Yumichika said as he flipped his hair for the 15th time in the day.

Tsukiku let out a small giggle and thanks everyone.

"It's already late, we should all head back to where we're staying at and go get some rest for tomorrow ne? Night," Tsukiku said as she waved to everyone and motioned Toshiro to follow her.

Without hesitation, Toshiro immediately started to walk after her while leaving everyone with a dumbfounded expression.

'Hitsugaya-taichou is staying with Tsukiku-taichou? Aw~'

**Toshiro's POV'**

Stupid Rangiku...stupid lieutenant Abarai... stupid Squad 11 members'

I felt a vein on my forehead getting bigger by the second from annoyance.

"It's already late, we should all head back to where we're staying at and go get some rest for tomorrow ne? Night," Tsukiku said as she began to walk away.

She motioned me to come along and I reluctantly walked faster to catch up. I felt everyone's eyes just staring onto my back while Tsukiku was walking nonchalantly without a single doubt in the world. I sighed and continued to walk with Tsukiku back to her home.

"Hey Toshiro..."

My head suddenly perked up and I immediately responded.

"Y-yes?"

She had her hands behind her hand and she looked up to the sky in a majestic way, I was too mesmerized to pay attention where we going again.

'Where are we going?'

"Do you have that sinking feeling too?" she softly asked.

I widened my eyes and slowly calmed down. I faced the ground as if I were ashamed to say my answer.

"No."

She then smiled softly and continued to walk.

"Nevermind."


	11. Taking the Lead

Tadaima minna,  
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter(:  
Just like I mentioned before in the last chapter, I might put on a vote for who should end up with Tsukiku, Shunsui, Ukitake, Toshiro, or Byakuya. If you wish, you could review it now just to get a head start kay? ^^  
I managed to find the time and update this chapter in time too, thank goodness ._.  
Most of the scenes form this chapter on are going to be based on what happened during the Arrancar Arc now, sure glad I got this far already =3=  
Anyways, hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please review \(^0^)/

P.S I revised this chapter the few short minutes it was updated, I really hate my laptop nowadays =3=

-PandaLover309

**_Infinity wolf_**: Arigatou gonzaimash, I hope you enjoy this chapter(:

* * *

**Normal POV**

Isshin and Urahara walked up to a Hollow -like creature that stared down that stared down at them eerily.

"Hmft, so this is what an Arrancar looks like," Isshin bluntly said as he stood and stared at it form below.

The creature squinted his eyes and he spoke with a loud voice, "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki? Get out of my way so I could kill him with my own hands and new power weakling."

Isshin spit on the ground and stared once again at the thing, "Pmft, try and stop me pipsque-"

"Leave him to me Isshin, this one is mine."

Tsukiku slowly made her way to the guys as she looked at the 'thing' with her own eyes.

"Ah Tsukiku-chan! What a pleasant surprise, did you go through the trouble to come here at this hour?" Urahara exclaimed as he grinned.

Tsukiku gave him a smile and slightly shook her head.

"No, I came here because I had a sinking feeling about something and here I am running into an... Arrancar right?"

They both nodded their heads and Tsukiku wore a calm expression as she looked at the thing.

"What is your name Arrancar?" She shouted as her night blue eyes pierced its way into the Arrancar's very being.

The arrancar stared down at her and narrowed its eyes.

"I am Grand Fisher child, if you must know, I was a former hollow but I gained power thanks to Lord Aizen in Hueco Mundo . I came here to get my revenge on Ichigo Kurosaki... but I think I can save room to kill you first," he maniacally said as he held his huge finger under Tsukiku's chin. She flashstepped backwads to avoid contact with Grand Fisher and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm taking this one kay Isshin?" she innocently said.

He slowly nodded and grinned, "Been a long time since I last saw you in action Tsukiku-chan."

Urahara lowered his fan and smiled, "Yeah, I've been itching to see you in action ever since you came back to Karakura Town."

She slowly smiled and walked up to Grand Fisher who had blood thirsty eyes while holding her Zanpakuto in hand. She dangerously eyed the 'thing' as the black ribbons on the Zanpakuto's white handle flow in the rhythm of the wind in the n ig ht.

"Who do you think she is?" A pink bunny named Kurodo asked while peering from the top of a building.

"I don't know, but she looks so awesome. She's my role model now," a little bird proudly stated named Ririn.

"She's really pretty..." a green turtle named Noba mumbled in his shell as his face glowed a bright red.

As Tsukiku slowly approached Grand Fisher, he chuckled and started to remove his mask. Tuskiku's face slowly looked at the new Grand Fisher without displaying any emotion.

"I AM THE ALL POWERFUL GRAND FISHER! NO SOUL REAPER WILL DARE TO FACE M-"

_slash_

"G-gah!" Grand Fisher spitted out blood as he felt himself falling down towards the ground, feeling rage for being defeated by a shinigami, especially since it's a female shinigami.

Tsukiku put her Zanpakuto back and looked at Grand Fisher who was fell and crashed onto the cement.

"Your arrogance isn't even worth it for me to use my Shikai, pitiful."

_clap clap_

They men and MOD souls clapped for her as she softly smiled.

"That was amazing! Mind showing me how to do that?" Ririn exclaimed.

"Like old times eh Tsukiku?" Isshin snickered as he gave her a thumbs up.

Tsukiku giggled and nodded her head, "Hai."

"Uh hate to ruin the good mood but..." Urahara darkly said.

Everyone looked at him with a confused expression as Urahara explained.

"Something happened to..."

Tsukiku looked at him with wide eyes filled with fear and she immediately took off.

**Tsukiku's POV**

_pant pant pant pant SLAM_

I stared at my friend's unmoving body as he slowly inhaled and exhaled lightly while covered in bandages. I widened my eyes at the scene I saw in front of me, his eyes were closed and his body seemed stiff. I covered my face with the palms of my hands and I felt nearly insane.

"ICHIGO!"

I cried out and started to run towards him in an attempt to wake him but I was blocked by Renji and Ikaku who were holding me back.

"Ichigo, ICHIGO! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! LET ME AND THE REST OF US KNOW THAT YOU'RE OKAY!"

I threw my fist around in blind rage and sadness and I nearly fainted from all o f the stress. I fell to my knees but Renji caught me, I felt a tear finding its way down my chin as it fell to the floor in Ichigo's room.

"Please...please wake up," I begged softly as I cried into Renji's chest and left him nearly shocked but he held me tightly in an attempt to comfort me.

Not long, Rukia walked in with a sad expression.

"Tsukiku-san, he'll be alright. Knowing our old friend, he should be fine right? "

I looked up at her while my eyes were still teary and softly smiled.

"Hai, arigatou Rukia. You were always the wise and strong type, I could learn a lot from you," I softly replied an up and dried my tears.

"Arigatou Renji for comforting me, it me ans a lot."

He smirked and rubbed the back of his he head, "No problem Captain."

Toshiro then widened his eyes and quickly asked something I knew that I would hear from one of them some time.

"Wait, how do you all know each other?"

Everyone except Rukia nodded their heads in agreement to what Toshiro asked. Ruk ia looked at me as if she were asking permission to answer their questions. I softly smiled at her and nodded my head .

"Captain Tsukiku and I go all the way back to a 50 years ago before she was captain and when I was still at the Soul Society before I was stationed here in Karakura town. You see..."

_**flashback...** _

**Normal POV **

Rukia sat on a hill that had beautiful flowers and grass covering it with a large oak tree behind her. She let out a deep breath as she took in the scenery .

"Mind if I join you?"

Rukia turned her head and was surprised at the person she was seeing. She had long and beautiful white hair, a blue highlight decorated with feathers and night blue colored eyes . She was wearing a navy blue kimono with red butterflies patterned on it with a red sash around her waist and wore a soft smile on her face. Rukia admired how beautiful she was and stiffly nodded.

"Arigatou."

She took a seat next to Rukia and took in the scenery just like Rukia did before she came along.

"So, you're a shinigami right?" she asked thoughtfully as she wrapped her arms a round her legs and and continued staring at the Soul Society from the distance.

Rukia didn't want to be rude and ignore the girl when she has done nothing wrong so far.

"Hai, I am."

The girl then looked at Rukia and smiled , "My name is Genryusai Tsukiku, pleased to meet you."

Rukia then softly smiled and nodded her head, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia from Squad 13, pleased to meet you too Tsukiku."

They both sat in a neutral silence but Rukia then realized something. She immediately turned ghost white and moved her head towards Tsukiku and pointed at her while stuttering.

"G-g-genryusai?"

Tsukiku bluntly nodded and wondered if she said anything wrong. Rukia continued to stutter utter nonsense as she stared at Tsukiku which was quite amusing to Tsukiku.

"Is there something wrong about my last name Rukia?" she asked with a smile.

Rukia shook her head and was soon sane again, "Eto, isn't Genryusai the last name of Head Captain Yamamoto?"

Tsukiku stared onto the grass that was b elow her as Rukia waited for an answer.

"Yes, it is," she softly replied.

Rukia then frowned and asked her another question.

"Are you somehow related to the Head Captain himself?"

Tsukiku nodded again, "I'm his granddaughter. I'm the only remaining relative he has in this world, sad really when you think about it."

Rukia's face then turned sympathetic and she nodded her head. She then faced Tsukiku again and sighed.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

Tsukiku looked at her with wide eyes but slowly nodded.

"Why aren't you a shinigami just like the Head Captain? I mean, don't you want t to become a shinigami?" Rukia asked while tilting her head to the side.

Tsukiku slightly giggled and softly spoke with kindness in her voice.

"I already am a shinigami Rukia. Grandfather worked with me over the years to help me improve my skills early and he even promised me that I could become a part of the 13 Court Guard Squads when it 's time. And according to him, it isn't time, I think what he's thinking is best right now because, I don't sense a potential threat that would require me to be revealed as my grandfather's granddaughter just yet. So I'll just have to wait and be patient until the time comes," Tsukiku softly explained.

Rukia had her mouth slightly agape when she heard how wise yet childish Tsukiku spoke and nodded her head as her way of saying 'I understand'.

Tsukiku smiled softly and looked at Rukia with a soft expression. She held her hand out in front of Rukia and softly spoke.

"Rukia, aren't you a part of the Kuchiki clan? One of the noble clans in the Soul Society?" Tsukiku asked.

Rukia nodded her head and brightly smiled, "Hai, I was adopted though. Brother Byakuya found me and decided to take me into the Kuchiki clan."

Tsukiku stared at Rukia with curious eyes and said in a soft voice, "Oh, so you have a brother. You must feel lucky Rukia, I'm jealous."

They both giggled and things began to calm down until Tsukiku held out her hand in front of Rukia.

"Let's be friends, ne Rukia?"

Rukia stared onto her hand for a brief second and immediately took it.

"Hai, friends it is Tsukiku-san."

They both shared a laugh and Tsukiku started to get up.

"I should go, Grandfather might get suspicious. Ja ne, Rukia. Promise me you won't tell anyone about me kay?"

Rukia nodded her head and smiled brightly to Tsukiku. Tsukiku waved to Rukia as she made her way down the hill and Rukia waved and shouted 'bye' to Tsukiku and smiled again.

_**end of flashback...** _

**Normal POV **

Everyone was amazed by Rukia's story but remained silent. Ikaku has a disturbed expression on his face and decided to break the silence.

"Can you tell us how you met Ichigo then ?"

He pointed to the unconscious Ichigo and cocked his brow while waiting for an answer. Tsukiku simply smiled and started to walk out the door, she slightly turned her head to face Ikaku with a soft expression.

"I recommend you ask Ichigo about that when he wakes up just in case he forgets who I am."

Everyone widened their eyes in slight shock as Tsukiku exited the room leaving everyone feeling slightly sympathetic for Tsukiku.

'I hope she's alright...' Toshiro though t as he held his hand on his chest.


	12. Boo

Tadaima minna,  
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.  
Wasn't my best but still working on it! x)  
The main character and protagonists in this story is Genryusai Tsukiku as you all know, looks like the anime girl in my profile picture. Just imagine her eyes as a darker shade of blue and her hair just like that with feathers ^u^ (including the necklace)  
Anyways, throughout the story, the events would be somewhat in synch with the anime itself kay? But most of it will be in Tsukiku's POV(point of view) because well, watch or read Bleach and you'll find out ^^  
Plus, I want to focus on Tsukiku's Love...Pentagon! That's the word :)  
If you want, you can go ahead and vote for who she should end up in the end of the story.

P.S I recommend you start voting, the ending is going to be huge. Winning couple gets a huge ending that is totally heart-warming, romantic, and shocking!

-PandaLover309

**_Angelic_**- Arigatou gonzaimash, I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^^

* * *

**Ichigo's POV **

"WHERE IS ORIHIME?!"

I balled up my fists in rage as I angrily stared onto a screen thing in Orihime's home with the rest of the shinigamis beside me. Rukia was holding onto my arm but I was too blinded to notice and immediately took it away.

The old man opened his eyes and spoke to me in an angry tone.

"We don't know Kurosaki Ichigo, we believe that she has gone to Hueco Mundo and joined forces with Aizen. Accept it, she betrayed us."

I opened my mouth to scream in protest but was soon stopped when Tsukiku held her hand in front of me.

"What are you doing Tsukiku, let me get some sense into the old man!" I said as I looked at her with an angry expression.

Her expression was covered by her small bangs in front of her forehead.

"Ichigo, please stop..." She said in a sad and sympathetic tone.

"Why should I? Our friend is in danger and the Soul Society thinks she's betrayed us and now you're saying that I should just let them believe in tha-"

"ORIHIME IS JUST AS MUCH AS MY FRIEND AS YOUR'S ICHIGO AND DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK TO MY GRANDFATHER!"

She turned her head to face me with angry eyes with tears streaming down. Her eyes looked as fierce as the eyes of a determined wolf not giving up on its prey and her tear expressed her sadness through those angry eyes. I was taken back by her sudden words and looked away and gritted my teeth.

"Gomenasai Ichigo, I didn't mean to yell. Just let me talk to my grandfather kay," she coolly said as she looked at the old man.

I remained silent and mentally cursed myself while Rukia was at my side. We made eye contact and I lightly smiled to show that I was okay, hope Tsukiku knows what she is doing.

**Tsukiku's POV**

I looked at my grandfather with stern eyes and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Gomene for the trouble we caused you during you conversation Grandfather," I softly said and I bowed my head in front of the screen.

Grandfather nodded his head in approval and spoke.

"It's alright my child, it is not you who should apologize but that is not important. It is best if your team comea back to the Soul Society to prepare for battle. Aizen is planning on coming here to Karakura Town to turn it into the Ouken by using the Hogyoku (hope I spell that right ;-;)."

I narrowed my eyes as my grandfather spoke and thought about this 'Aizen' guy. I have never heard of this man nor have I ever seen him, yet he seems so evil and sadistic. Furthermore, I heard that he was monster, and using the Hogyoku would mean that he would become more than a monster, but he would become a malicious beast instead. The thought of it gave me the shivers but Ikaku brought me back to earth.

"And what happens if Aizen does make the Ouken?"

Grandfather's old face then turned into a frown and tightened his grip on his cane-like stick.

"Everyone we know in this town will leave no trace of their existence and die in the hands of Aizen."

_gasp _

'Everyone...die?'

I stared onto the ground while feelings cold sweat run down my cheeks and finding its way to the ground and those wore kept ringing though my head.

'This Aizen guy is sure to go down someway'

I balled my fists in rage as I thought about the countless lives that are going to disappear right before my eyes . I looked onto the grandfather's eyes through the screen with fierce determination.

"I will defeat Aizen with my own hands for the sake of my friends and the people I love."

_timeskip..._

**Tsukiku's POV**

"Good-bye Ichigo, Orihime is going to be alright," I softly said as I looked at Ichigo's clouded eyes.

I frowned as he slowly nodded and walked away without a word spoken out of his mouth.

"Tsukiku-taichou, we should get going," Renji said as he looked at me with a sad expression.

I quickly looked up at him and weakly smiled, "Hai."

_another timeskip..._ =.=

**Jushiro's POV**

'Tsukiku is back! I have got to greet her!' :D

I quickly walked to Squad 5's barracks as Shuhei was trying to catch up.

"Ukitake! Don't push it, you'll collapse and that wouldn't be a good greeting to Tsukiku now would it?"

I immediately stopped dead in my tracks as I realized that he was right. My face then turned pale but I didn't feel sick this time, I just miss Tsukiku. I held my hand over my chest as I felt my heart thumping its way to the outside

_thump thump THUMP THUMP_

'Can a heartbeat ever be that loud?' 0_o

"Shunsui..."

"Yeah?"

"You hear that too right?"

"Uh hm."

swoosh

Shunsui and I quickly flashstepped to where the sound was coming from and realized that it was from Squad 5's barracks. We were at the barracks but no one would answer, and Shunsui came up with a devious idea.

"Let's go through her window."

I felt my cheeks growing warm and I can guarantee that my face's redness is clearly visible.

"N-no, we shouldn't Shunsui."

He looked rather pathetic and pouted, "Why not?"

I coughed and regain my posture that was temporarily lost and said, "Because, it would invade her privacy."

Shunsui then flashstepped over the wall and was near a window and I can tell it was Tsukiku's. He had a sly grin on his face and motioned me to come up, I was hesitant but my curiosity got the best of me and I followed after Shunsui. We both slowly peered our heads through the window and were shocked to see the entire scene.

**Tsukiku's POV**

"Uh, Tsukiku, do you really call this training?"

Me and Momo were wearing plaid beige skits that end just above our knees, and a white collared shirt. Momo and I wore a plaid beige tie but mine was undone around my collar.

"This is training in my opinion Momo, thanks to these portable gigais. Training is a lot better," I bluntly replied as I got my ipod (Electronics in the Soul Society! I'm so awesome(x).

'Does it have enough battery? Dang it! Half of it is gone... T_T'

"B-but, what kind of training is this?" Momo suttered as she thought the clothes felt uncomfortable.

I looked up at her and smirked, "Dance, my way of saying 'Warm-up'."

I pressed on play and the song Shojo S by Scandal played pretty loudly but not too loud. (It's one of Bleach's openings, one of my favorites to be exact ^^ I'm not so sure about which one it was thou ._.)

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai _[Isn't what you're saying different from before?]  
_chotto dake sugao misete keredo _[Even though I showed you just a little bit of my true self]  
_zutto ira ira ira ira shite wa atashi wo _[It's always bothered me so much]  
_mono mitai ni atsugatte _[That you treat me like an object]  
_saki made to itteru koto chigau janai _[Isn't what you're saying different from before?]

_dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi _[Days of running and hiding]  
_ate ni nara nai wa _[Blaming it on someone else]  
_I'M SORRY, toriaezu sayonara _[I can't count on you, I'm sorry, but it's goodbye for now]

By now, she learned the basic steps and Momo was now having fun as we did the dance moves and I motioned her that it's almost time to flip our hair.

"Now!"

_anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama _[I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me]  
_(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) _[(Always hoping you won't leave; hoping I won't make you leave)]  
_aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo _[Love or friendship, I just want to know]  
_(aimai sugite wakaranai yo) _[(It's too vague; I don't understand it)]  
_itsuka kokoro no oku no DOA wo tataku _[I'm waiting for you to someday knock on the door to my heart (goes with the last line too)]  
_anata wo matteiru _

We did our finishing pose and Momo let out a small giggle.

"Wow Tsukiku, that was the first time I ever did a dance based on the world of the living," she brightly said as she held my hand with sparkles in her eyes.

I managed to choke out a laugh and softly smiled, "There are a lot of things you don't know about the world of the living now huh?"

Momo awkwardly nodded her head while laughing and I ended up laughing too, I then felt a presence around the both of us and I can tell it was from the window.

"I know you two are there, please just come out..."

Jushiro and Shunsui came in with awkward and embarrassed faces, mostly Jushiro that is. He had a tint of pink on his cheeks while Shunsui continuously chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"G-gomen Tsukiku-taichou, we didn't mean to intrude your office. We'll be going now, good-by-" Jushiro said as he attempted to jump out the window while grabbing onto the back of Shusui's kimono.

"Not so fast you guys," I said as I stopped them with my hands.

I can sense that their bloods were running cold as my hand landed onto their backs, this is going to be fun...

I peered my head in between their heads swiftly and quietly and whispered a small...

"Boo"

I saw the both of their faces pale up and I knew what was gonna happen.

'3...2..."

"GAAAAHHHH!"

"And scene~"


	13. Fight for the Pack

Tadaima minna,  
I'm watching this mini-drama based on Vocaloid called_ Welcome to Vocaloid _  
It brought me to tears so many times and I was crushed at how Miku was being bullied T^T  
I recommend you watch it because it's really THAT good, plus... Dell is me new favorite because of how courageous and cool he was \(^0^)/  
Hope you enjoy it ^^  
Hope you enjoy this chapter ne?  
Arigatou gonzaimash!

-PandaLover309

* * *

**Byakuya's POV **

I slowly raised my head to see the many of thousands of cherry blossom petals gliding along with the wind as I felt some brush past my face. I closed my eyes at the serene peace and managed to enjoy it. I felt the edges of my mouth curl up to form a light smile as I opened my eyes to see that the sun was setting.

_CLANG CLANG CLANG _

'Nani?'

I widened my eyes as I heard the noise and immediately flashstepped over the wall and rushed to the location of the sound. I ran on top of roofs and the walls of the barracks within the Sereitei as I approached a forest with large trees casting a large shadow over my head.

_CLANG CLANG CLANG_

I narrowed my eyes again as I heard the sound once again, my curiosity was peaked up to the point I couldn't control my legs from stopping to go back to my office. I crouched down and peered through a small bush and saw Tsukiku with two men that I have never seen before. One man has black spiky hair and yellow eyes with fang-like teeth and wears black armor (Pst, if you know Kurogane from Tsubasa, he looks like that including the armor(;) while the other man has white flat hair and blood-red eyes in white armor. He also wore a white fur pelt behind his back(Google up Dell Honne from Vocaloid(: P.S, HE'S MINE!). They were both lean and tall compared to Tsukiku and somewhat muscular. The man with black hair maniacally laughed at Tsukiku while the man with white hair sympathetically smiled with his hands behind his back. I turned my head and saw Tsukiku panting in slight exhaustion as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand. Her angelic figure was enough to paralyze me behind the bush as I felt a drop of sweat flow down from my cheek.

"Bwahahaha! Had enough yet?" the man with black hair bellowed as he held a dagger-like Zanpakuto behind his neck as he snickered.

The man with white hair sighed while his eyes were closed and softly said to Tsukiku, "Enough Kumori (a Japanese name meaning 'dark'), we're teaching Tsukiku the third form of her Bankai, not recklessly dueling with her. She has no time for that."

'Third form of her Bankai?'

The man in black pouted and whined, "But I want to duel with Tsukiku, it's been ages. You're too much of a goody-two-shoes Tetsuo ( a name meaning 'wise', no one ever said all that level-headed(:).

The man in white armor's eye twitched non-stop bu he managed to choke out, "It's my turn to train with Tsukiku."

'I know your pain'

Kumori, I believe, gave out a 'Tsk' and went to sit by a tree. Tsukiku wore a playful grin on her face as the man with white hair approached her calmly, he smiled at her and summoned a slim and long Zanpakuto with a white handle and had red and white feathers attached around the hilt of the sword. Tsukiku playfully pouted as she looked at the man which caught me by surprise.

"I'm guessing that I have to use YOUR Shikai now huh?"

'More than one Shikais?'

I thought about it a lot more and it made sense, but how she said 'YOUR' sounded like it was different. I narrowed my eyes as I focused on what I think is going to happen...a battle.

He let out a small chuckle and looked at her with thoughtful eyes, "If you're going to master the third stage of MY Bankai, I suggest you do so."

Tsukiku let out a sigh of defeat and summoned a Zanpakuto with a slim and long blade with white ribbons tied around the hilt of the sword, decorated with small red feathers dangling t the bottom of the sword.

"Hai 'Tetsuo-sensei," she playfully joked as she bowed down. (Tetsuo is a name meaning 'wise' or 'wise one')

Tetsuo's, who I believe is the name of the man with white hair, face then became serious and grave.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Tsukiku? You know the risks, dangers, and effects to this."

'Nani!?'

I widened my eyes and was caught into the mood a liiiiittle but too much. I leaned in closer and heard Tsukiku let out a small 'Yes'. I felt a tug on my heart as I heard her soft voice speak. For some reason, I felt like her 'Yes' was a spear that was shot through my heart. It feels...painful. I then notices something rather...someone was missing from where Tsukiku was training.

"Who are you?"

I turned my head in shock as I saw the Kumori giving me a dangerous look.

"Don't tell me you're here to learn Tsukiku's secret and use it against her, because if you ever do that to my master," he darkly said as he moved his face towards me dangerously until our foreheads made slight contact.

I bit my bottom lip and held the hilt of my Zanpakuto just in case as I stared into his yellow eyes now turning red.

'Wait, master?'

"Kumori, it's alright. Leave him, he's an ally," Tsukiku softly said as she looked our way.

Kuromi scowled sourly at me before walking away as I got up and dusted myself off. I looked at Tsukiku who was giving me a sympathetic look and I immediately felt myself panic.

'What should I say? Better yet, what should I do? Should I try to make a conversation? Or should I just excuse myself to go back to my barracks...'

All of these numerous thoughts were flying around my head and I could feel my aristocratic appearance was beginning to break.

"Kuchiki-taichou."

I immediately looked up at her angelic figure and she weakly smiled at me.

"Please, go back to your barracks. I prefer to be alone with my spirits right now, and please tell no one about what you just heard. I beg you..."

My face slightly frowned as I saw how much it means to Tsukiku that I kept her training a secret from everyone. I let out a small sigh and nodded my head and flashstepped away.

'I just hope whatever you're going to do isn't reckless, for both of our sakes Tsukiku...'

**Tsukiku's POV**

I watched as Byakuya flahshstepped his way away from us and sadly thought about what he heard and saw. I hope I didn't worry him...

"Tsukiku."

My head perked up and I immediately responded to Tetsuo. He looked at me with a sad smile as he summoned his sword. I can tell form his smile that he is pained and saddened about this decision. I felt my heart beginning to turn stone cold and it's nearly killing me to see one of my Zanpakuto spirits this pained.

"Tsukiku, I must fully know is you are willing to go through with this training. Me and Kuromi worry for your safety and this third state of both of our Bankais are a danger to your health and well-being. If not careful, what you love and want to protect might disappear and slip out of your grasp when you want to save them," Tetsuo softly explained as he examined his own Zanpakuto.

I slightly frowned as I looked at the ground, I felt the eyes of Kuromi and Tetsuo pin me down. Thousands of thoughts swirled around my head and I was confused.

'TSUKIKU!'

Orihime's voice rung through my head as I remembered a memory I had at the world of the living. My friends, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, and Ichigo's family. If I don't protect my friends, I will be nothing but a hollow shell of my former self and they might die if I don't do anything.

I gritted my teeth and held onto my Zanpakuto tightly as I stared into Tetsuo's eyes.

"Whether you teach me or not, I will protect the people I love. That's a duty a wolf is known to do for its pack."

Tetsuo and Kuromi looked proudly at me and I managed a smirk and held my stance.

"You're beginning to be more of a wolf now that you have friends," Tetsuo said as he held his stance with his Zanpakuto.

Kuromi stared off into the sky and said in a cool tone, "Like a wolf, you protect your pack no matter the cost."


	14. Nakama and Tears

Tadaima minna!  
How are you all doing? I hope you're fine(:  
I've been getting a few reviews lately and I'm grateful you all like the story ^u^  
Arigatou gonzaimash T~T  
Anyway, gomen for not being active and updating this sooner, my grade went down yet again because of a stupid test .  
(Why me~)  
Also, long story short, I also had no inspiration whatsoever and didn't want this story to be all boring =3=  
then suddenly, I had some random nightmare the other night and I was able to compose an interesting chapter :D  
Mwahaha!  
Personally, I got the ending part in this chapter from_ Faster than a Kiss_, a manga about a high school teacher named Ojiro Kazuma and 2nd year student Kaji Fumino secretly being... well, READ AND FIND OUT! xD  
It's extremely funny, romantic, heart-warming ;-; (trust me, I cried pools and when I was done reading this...I personally didn't know what to do with my life O_o)  
anyways, arigatou again for supporting me and I hope you enjoy this chapter 3

-PandaLover309

_**daisuke851**_- Arigatou gonzaimash for reading my story and reviewing. Tsukiku is an amazing female character is I do say so myself~ Also, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, it means a lot(:

_**Michiko Burel**_- Aha, arigatou! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing(:

* * *

_"Tsukiku..."_

_"W-who are you?"_

_"Why did you have to go?"_

_Tsukiku's frightened figure appeared in a dark and ominous looking place. Her body went numb and her feet won't move, she just kept on shaking and shaking, until she heard footsteps._

_"W-whose there?" she said in a fearful tone._

_tap tap tap tap_

_"Show yourself!" She reluctantly screamed. A sly chuckle was heard through Tsukiku's ears as she tried to locate where it was coming from._

_"Come out right now! I'm not afraid to put up a figh-nani..."_

_Just as she reached her hand for her Zanpakuto it suddenly started to fade away._

_Terror was written all over her face as she held both of her hand on her face in disbelief._

_"I'm sorry," a dark and shadowy figure slowly rose as it maniacally grinned ear-to-ear. Tsukiku stared at the 'thing' with wide eyes as her legs were still shaking in fear and disbelief._

_"You won't be needing weapons where you're going, miss."_

_It suddenly appeared behind Tsukiku and held her hands behind her back and covered her mouth. Tsukiku then decided to scream out and call for help, but no words came out._

_'My voice...'_

_The figure then started to chuckle, "How cute...you think you can scream without a voice."_

_"Oi! Tsukiku!"_

_Tsukiku widened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice and looked in front of her. She saw her closest friends Ichigo, Rukia, Momo, Orihime, etc staring at her with smiles and cried tears of joy. The 'thing' disappeared suddenly and Tsukiku felt free._

_"Minna! I'm so relieved you're here, let's go," Tsukiku said as she ran towards them with tears flying nearly everywhere._

_Just as she was about to say something else, Ichigo's face turned dark and eerily dark as he grinned ear-to-ear like the shadowy and it stopped Tsukiku dead in her tracks._

_"N-nani...Ichigo, what's wrong?"_

_'Ichigo' looked at her darkly as he spoke with a sadistic voice. Soon, everyone's face slowly turned into a dark expression like 'Ichigo' and stared at her ominously._

_"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Tsukiku? To think that you gave up on Orihime, I thought you were my friend," 'Ichigo shook his head in disappointment._

_"I am your friend Ichigo," she tearfully said as she held her hand over her heart. Her voice sounded sad and heartbroken as 'Ichigo' gave her a menacing glare._

_"ARE YOU REALLY MY FRIEND? FRIENDS DON'T ABANDON THEIR COMRADES EVEN IF IT MEANS GOING AGAINST THE RULES!"_

_Tsukiku immediately shot back, "I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ORIHIME! I JUST CAN'T GO-"_

_"Go to Hueco Mundo and save her because of your grandfather?"_

_Tsukiku stopped completely as she stared in disbelief at the person who was before her._

_The shadowy figure then laughed maniacally as Tsukiku stared at it dumbfoundedly. The 'Ichigo' before her and everyone else started to laugh loudly and their laughter rang through Tsukiku's head like a swarm of bees furiously buzzing around your head._

_"Stop it...STOP IT!"_

_Tsukiku screamed as she held her hands over her ears as an attempt to block out the hideous noise, but when she opened her eyes..._

_"Nani?"_

_She saw a shadowy black arm over her right thigh and in just a split second, millions of arms shot out from right around the spot where she was standing and they immediately grabbed her and began pulling her down into the deep depths of utter darkness._

_"NANI?! SOMEBODY!"_

_She only had one eye peaking out before utterly being pulled in by the dark arms and a hand reaching out to God knows what. Her eyes full of fear and she couldn't even feel herself move anymore. Her 'Help' died out as her mouth was covered, her arm already consumed, and the only thing still not consumed yet was her eye. _

_'I don't want to end this way...no, no...'_

_"NOOOOOOOOOO-"_

**Normal POV**

"KYA!"

Tsukiku awoke and held her hands over her forehead. She blinked multiple times as her body continued to quake in mortal fear. She was drenched in cold sweat with her heart speeding up by the second. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she began to calm herself down.

She held her hand on her forehead and started to inhale deeply again and sighed.

"I-it was just a dream-no, nightmare. I guess it slipped out of my mind that it was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare, it can't hurt me," she softly whispered to herself as she held her arms around herself while taking deep breaths. She thought about the 'Ichigo' in her dream's piercing words that nearly killed her inside.

_'ARE YOU REALLY MY FRIEND?'_

*tear*

**Normal POV**

Three captains were sitting in the guest room of Squad 5's barracks and each and every one of the were in an annoyed mood. Jushiro was angrily cursing underneath his fake smile, Shunsui hid his expression under his hat, and Toshiro vigorously twitched multiple times while looking away from the other captains.

'Why are they here?'

Momo then came in with four cups of tea and placed them in front of them. She stared at them optimistically as each and every one of the captains in the room avoided eye contact with each other while sipping their tea.

"Uh, gomen captains, and Toshiro, but why are you here this early in the morning. I know the sun is already out, but Tsukiku-taichou isn't awake at this hour," Momo said as respectfully as she could while feeling extremely awkward.

They all fake smiled as we looked at Momo with dark auras surrounding them whole.

"To visit Tsukiku-san~"

She nearly yelped as she heard their freaky reply, the room was suddenly tense and awkward, two things that Momo doesn't like together. She thought about ways to lighten up the mood since it was a nice day outside.

"So uh...what do you think is so amazing about my captain despite her being strong and beautiful?"

Just when they were about to open their mouths...

"KYA!"

Everyone turned as pale as a ghost while Momo immediately sprinted into action and dashed towards the sound.

"TSUKIKU-SAN! I'M COMING!"

We all blinked at each other and dashed after Hinamori.

**Jushiro's POV**

'Was that Tsukiku screaming? I must hurry'

I quickened my pace as I nearly caught up to Lieutenant Hinamori. She immediately opened the door and held her hands over her mouth in shock. The two other captains and I immediately caught up and saw Tsukiku covering her face with her hands. Lieutenant Hinamori immediately ran to Tsukiku, who was in a white kimono robe, and pleaded her to look at her.

"Tsukiku-san, please look at me," she pleaded.

Tsukiku held her hands down as her elegant tears streamed down her cheeks. The captains and I gasped as we saw Tsukiku's crying expression and I looked at the ground since I was still full of shock.

'Had Tsukiku always cried? Did I ever know that Tsukiku _could_ cry?'

"Tsukiku-taichou, are you alright?" Captain Hitsgaya said with a tone full of concern and shock.

"Yeah kid, you feeling alright?" Shunsui said as he stared at Tsukiku's crying figure.

She then showed a smile and wiped her tears away. She stood up and bowed to us with a calm expression.

"Arigatou gonzaimash minna, I am grateful I have people looking out for me. I'm alright now and if you excuse me, I'll go clean up. When I'm done, I'll be out soo-"

_swoosh_

I wrapped my arms around Tsukiku as I felt myself being pained by hearing Tsukiku's cracked words come out of her lips. I furrowed my brows as Tsukiku froze and the others gasping in surprise. I ignored them and immediately spoke to Tsukiku as respectfully yet persuasively as I could.

"Tsukiku-taichou, you're a strong and beautiful woman. I, myself, am not all that close to you and may not know anything about your past or social life whatsoever, but it pains us to see you this pained and not telling us about it. Even the strongest soul has a breaking point and darkest hour. It is alright to cry before us, and it is also important to let us help you. So please, don't hide your despair any longer and share it with us..."

silence... whoosh

I then felt Tsukiku's petite arms around me and her small hands were on my back, she held on to me tightly and cried onto my chest. I was frankly shocked but I 'maned up' and held her back tightly.

"I-I'm sorry Ukitake-taichou, I'm just so weak. I'm sorry *sniff* I'm so sorry," Tsukiku said in between her sobs as she held onto Ukitake.

He held his large hand on top of her head and stroked her hair to calm her down as she continued to sob. Everyone's face began to soften at the sight of Tsukiku shedding tears and beginning to calm down. I held her chin up and we both made eye contact. I stared into her eyes with a neutral expression with a soft smile.

"You are not weak Tsukiku, you've just been strong for too long..."


	15. Unraveled

Tadaima minna,  
I am truly sorry for keeping you waiting for me to update one chapter, I feel horrible T_T  
I want to focus on school right now because, well...I need a future =3=  
For those who are still reading this story and hanging in there for me, it means a lot(:  
I really can't thank you enough TuT  
Anyways, I got a review a few days ago about a thing called Mary Sue.  
Personally, I didn't know what a Mary Sue was until I got this review and I learned that it's some 'perfect person'.  
To most of you, Tsukiku may seem like the 'Perfect person' but like all things with souls or things that are souls, she has flaws! And I'll let you in on a little secret, the first two of the three stages of her Bankai... are her Shikais combined with Bankais. In a few chapters before, when I said 'Third stage of the Bankai', it means that it's the real Bankai. It may not make any sense, but when the battle between Aizen and the Shinigamis appear in the story, I think that's when you'll get the picture in my head. To you, it may seem like an invincible and powerful power that a Zanpakuto could ever have! Well sorry to break it to you but it's not. That skill relies completely on physical abilities, it doesn't increase her physical power, it just increases the effectiveness and damage on her attacks. Much like Sui Feng's Suzumebachi but slightly different.  
Although this isn't revealed now, I should might as well explain some of Tsukiku's flaws. Here are some:  
1) She is a horrible cook; she may seem all sweet and innocent and to some, she might seem like a good cook, the ideal wife even. You're dead wrong, she's just as bad as a cook as Hisagi (no offense)  
2) She can't play any instruments; despite her singing abilities and her talent for dancing, it doesn't mean that she can play an instrument. Even a tiny triangle, she nearly knocked Yamamoto deaf because he asked her to play him a song. A sad mistake really... (think Timmy Turner from the Fairly Odd Parents)  
3) She only became modest and sweet because of what happened in her past. She was modest because she wanted to be like her mother, who died after she was born, sweet because she was lonely. Her first friend was Rukia, and afterwards she went to the World of the Living and met Ichigo, Orhime, Chad, Uryu, etc. Thanks to them, she learned how to become a sweeter and kinder person since she was all mean and rebel-like after her father died.  
Although there are more, I might reveal some of them somewhere throughout the stories.  
You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I personally don't blame you really ._.  
I mean, I wouldn't even trust myself even =3=  
Again, arigatou gonzaimash for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter  
Plz review \(^0^)/

-PandaLover309

**_daisuke851:_**Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Gomen for the very...very long wait.

_**Queen of Narnia49**: _Tbh, I am truly grateful for your review. I appreciate the fact that you took your time to point out my mistakes and I haven't been getting reviews for a while that's pointing out all of my my stories minor and major flaws. The best reviews I personally have ever had was on my first story Fairy in Saber Territory. Your review was extremely long that I was nearly surprised when I first saw it on my inbox so I just had to read it all completely. You have mentioned that a love pentagon NEVER works, it's true. But I just had to call it something other than a love war just to make things a liiittle interesting, and just between you and me...my friend used a love octagon to illustrate her point-of-view (._.) I admit, I was a bit over optimistic about the love pentagon idea though. Whether Tsukiku is a Mary Sue or not, she, in my opinion, has nearly all of the qualities of one despite some of her minor flaws. I sincerely apologize for making most of the characters OOC. I haven't watched Bleach in a few months, a year even, because I got impatient in waiting for another episode to be aired so I gave up on it and didn't re-watch it until recently, so I miss out and/or forget their personalities. But since this story is about romance and to make things clear, I'll make Hitsugaya and Byakuya swoon on various occasions. Also, I thought Miyuri Kurotsuchi had no friends 0_o At least Sui Feng has some allies, and it doesn't hurt for her to have at least 1 friend. Starting in this chapter, I will fix and proofread the best I can to make sure I got the character traits and personalities are entirely, and I mean ENTIRELY, correct. And if you wish for me to take away the honorifics for both yourself and other readers, then I won't add them in the story anymore. But if I'm that mentally retarted...I might add some without knowing it. Knowing me, that would happen throughout the story, including the grammar and/or spelling errors T_T. Again, I am truly grateful for your advice and I won't take it for granted. Thank you ^^

* * *

**Normal POV **

Tsukiku sat in her office and scribbled away in some of her many boatloads of paperwork she had to do. She then finished one stack and stretched her arms. She opened her eyes and looked outside her window in deep thought as she remembered what Yamamoto had told her about Ichigo.

**_flashback..._**

"What?! Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime," Tsukiku yelled in front of her grandfather as they were both alone in his headquarters.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a stern expression.

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo with a rescue party to retrieve a human by the name of Inoue Orihime."

Tsukiku gritted her teeth in slight rage as her modest exterior was beginning to break.

"That idiot! He knows better than to blindly rush in, even when your friend is in danger! He should know better than to do that! He isn't only going to hurt himself but he's going to hurt Rukia the most! UGH," Tsukiku angrily fumed as she balled up her fists.

"TSUKIKU," the head captain shouted as Tsukiku snapped out of her mini-anger tantrum.

"I'm sorry Grandfather, it won't happen again," Tsukiku apologized as she bowed in front of the head captain.

He grunted and continued on with the discussion.

"Despite his foolishness, I will assist him."

Tsukiku's eyes lit up as she tried to process her grandfather's words in her brain. She was nowhere near disbelief, more like...she doesn't even know if it's her grandfather anymore.

"Say what now," Tsukiku bluntly asked in confusion.

A vein appeared on head captain Yamamoto's head as he tried to restrain himself from raising his voice again.

"I'm going to assist Kurosaki Ichigo by forming a small party of captains and have them travel to Hueco Mundo. There, they will assist him and the remaining captains will fight Aizen," Yamamoto briefly stated as Tsukiku finally understood her grandfather's motives.

"I understand Grandfather, thank you Grandfather," Tsukiku softly said while feeling a little bit of joy in the bottom of her stomach. A small tear streamed down her face in relief and joy that her grandfather is willing to help the dense idiot, who is one of her closest friends.

"Tsukiku."

Tsukiku looked up at her grandfather and wiped away the tear. Yamamoto gave her a troubled look on his face but managed to croak out his words.

"You must learn how to control the third stage of your Bankai completely, I don't want to risk another family member to disappear..."

**_end of flashback..._**

She felt a pang in her chest as she thought about her grandfather's feelings if she were to disappear right before his eyes. She looked away from the window and went back to finishing her paperwork.

**Momo's POV**

I was walking to Hisagi's office to drop off some papers and I felt myself tipping over. I then felt small hands on my side that's preventing me from falling and I turned to see Toshiro's strict face beside me.

"E-eh?!"

"Idiot Momo, you're going to fall if you don't hold less papers," Toshiro bluntly said as he took at least half of the finished paperwork in my, now less wobbly, arms.

I slightly pouted as he pointed out that minor detail and continued to walk side-by-side with Toshiro. We both walked in total silence and seemed like we didn't even want to start a decent conversation for old time's sake. I sighed as I walked and noticed a small breeze taking away some of my papers from my pile.

"E-eh?! Toshiro! Hold this will you?"

"H-hey! MOMO!"

I reluctantly tossed my pile of papers to Toshiro and immediately ran after the papers, leaving Toshiro with his old 'I'll-get-you-back-someday' face. I slightly giggled but continued to chase after the papers. I suddenly saw the papers beginning to slowly drift down and I sighed in relief as I continued to run. Just as I held out my hand to catch the papers, a larger hand suddenly took mine as I held the paper. I widened my eyes as I realized who's hand it was.

"I-Izuru..."

He stared at me with wide eyes as he immediately took his hand away form mine.

"S-sorry Hinamori, I didn't realized that I took your hand when I tried to catch the paper. Please forgive me," he quickly apologized.

I saw a tint of pink on his pale cheeks and I giggled for no apparent reason. He looked up to me with a now cherry-red face and stuttered.

"W-was it something I said," he asked.

I stopped giggled and gave him a soft smile.

"No, it''s just that...this reminds me of our days in Shin'o Academy. That's all," I replied in a soft tone.

Izuru looked up at me with a rather surprised expression but then it changed into a soft smile.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?"

We both shared a small laugh but was soon interrupted when Toshiro angrily rushed towards me and Izuru.

"HINAMORI!"

Both of our faces turned pale as every second went by between the three of us.

'Oh crud...'

**Jushiro's POV**

It has been 2 days ever since Tsukiku has come back from her mission in the World of the Living and I can't help but feel somewhat lonely. Is it because Shunsui isn't here or is it because my feelings for Tsukiku are beginning to grow. Either way I'm still confused...

I let out a small sigh as I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Ukitake, got a minute?"

I turned my head and saw Shunsui squatting on the window in my office. I admit I was slightly surprised but I suspected that he would come sooner or later.

"What is it Shunsui? It's rather unusual of you to come a few hours later than your usual time," I playfully chuckled as I sat down.

Shunsui wasn't wearing his usual smile and for some strange reason, it gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Ukitake, I didn't come here to hang around like I usually do. I came here to tell you something important. Nothing more, nothing less," he briefly said as he closed his eyes.

I slightly furrowed my brows but I nodded my head.

"If there is something you want to say, then say it Shusui. You mustn't contain yourself the way you are right now," I said as I closed my eyes and waited for what he has to say.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, it wasn't awkward nor comfortable, it was a tense. Shunsui then looked up at me with a stern expression and I nearly thought that it wasn't Shunsui anymore.

"I'm going to give up on Tsukiku."


	16. Confusion and Mysteries

**Normal POV**

_thud_

"Get ready. Put the entirety of your spirit on the line and crush them here! Even if your flesh is torn asunder, be as a steel wall down to your last shard of bone! You must not let them take even a single step into Soul Society," Head Captain Yamamoto shouted at the top of his lungs as he thumped his cane onto the ground in the sky.

Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were currently trapped in a wall of flame created by the head captain's Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka.

Some of the many captains that stayed behind to assist in the war against Aizen wore serious faces while others were in a murderous mood for various reasons.

Tsukiku stayed in the back where she is sure that she won't be seen. She had her arms beside her sides and stood up straight, not even paying attention to the battle. Even though her posture seemed fine, her feelings and face were on a whole different world. Her expression said it all, confused, scared, even weak. Head Captain Yamamoto simply gave a quick glance at Tsukiku and gave her a nearly pitiful look then turned away and focused on the battle. The captains are now in battle, Sui Feng against a slim man with a tiger-like skull on his head, Rangiku against these three Fraccion, Hitsugaya against a woman with blonde hair, and both Jushiro and Shunsui are against a man with kind of shoulder-length brown hair with a little girl with light green hair.

Tsukiku payed no attention to her comrades in battle, her eyes then tuned blank and lifeless but was brought back to normal when the head captain called her.

"Tsukiku!"

Her head immediately snapped up as she looked at the head captain with alert eyes.

"Y-yes Grandfather?"

Head Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes and gave her a stern expression. Tsukiku's eyes nearly widened as she stared deep into his eyes, she felt chills running down her spine with every second passing by and it nearly scared her.

"You remember your orders right," the head captain's voice was serious yet caring at the same time.

Tsukiku's expression soften as she heard a hint of concern in her grandfather's voice and it nearly touched her. She closed her eyes and nearly a million thoughts ran through her head.

'I know you care for me and you want to protect me, but why can't you just let me protect the ones I love? Is it because you fear that feelings will get in the way and lead me to my death? Or is it you don't want me to have the same fate as my late-father... What are you planning Grandfather'

She then realized that it was for the good of the ones she love and she nodded her head as she opened her eyes now filled with determination and desire. The head captain gave her a small and relived smile as he turned his head to see the battle(s) before him and Tsukiku. Tsukiku then saw the many Espada before and tried to see what rank they were.

_swish_

Tsukiku's eyes widened as she saw her grandfather disappear right before her eyes without hesitation and she turned around to see him slash down some hairy giant with a bunch of freaky eyes. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her grandfather's disappointed face as he scolded the lieutenants below.

"Who are you?

She then turned her head to see a little girl with shoulder-length green hair put in a somewhat fancy fashion in revealing clothes and pink eyes. Tsukiku blinked twice at the little girl who now puffed her cheeks.

"Answer my question already," she shouted.

Tsukiku then softly giggled and slightly introduced herself.

"I'm the captain of Squad 5."

The little girl leaned her head to the side with a somewhat intrigued and annoyed expression, "Why won't you tell me your name?"

Tsukiku kept her cheerful expression as she held her index finger on her lips.

"I won't tell you my name unless you tell me your's," Tsukiku winked.

The little girl felt a tint of pink on her cheeks as she mutter her name to Tsukiku.

"Lilynette Gingerback..."

Tsukiku then held her hand on Lilynette's head as she softly smiled, "A beautiful name that is Lilynette, I'm Genryusai Tsukiku."

Lilynette's cheeks began to grow redder as she looked u at Tsukiku with somewhat admirable eyes. Tsukiku's smile then lessened as she stared at Lilynette, Lilynette stepped back in shock as she saw Tsukiku's face turn optimistic and thoughtful.

"Why won't you attack me? Isn't it your job to kill us Shinigamis," Tsukiku asked while tilting her head to the side with a childish expression.

Lilynette's face then turned tomato red and quickly looked away, "It's none of your business really, but you're not the only one with questions."

Tsukiku widened her eyes as she looked at Lilynette who was biting the bottom of her lip and avoiding eye contact with Tsukiku.

"Why aren't you in battle with your friends?"

Tsukiku's heart then skipped a beat as guilt and confusion ran through her mind. She then started to feel numb as she wore a saddened expression, Lilynette noticed that the atmosphere around the two girls started to tense up and Lilynette frowned.

"Look, it's either you fight for your friends or you fight with your friends. You better choose before something bad happens," Lilynette said as she flashed off next to a guy with brown hair.

'Look, it's either you fight for your friends or you fight with your friends. You better choose before something bad happens'

Tsukiku then held her hand on her chest as Lilynette's words rang through her head like a bell then she sadly smiled as a small tear ran from her eyes.

"You don't really know what I'm planning now, huh Lilynette..."

**Jushiro's POV**

I turned my head and saw a little girl talking to Tsukiku a little far from where me and Shunsui were and it nearly bothered me when I saw Tsukiku's expression sadden all of a sudden. Just seeing her that way made me feel slightly guilty for what I said to her a few days before the battle and remembered my conversation with Shunsui...

_flashback..._

"I'm going to give up on Tsukiku."

I widened my eyes at Shunsui as I tried to process the words that just came out of his mouth.

"W-what..." I stiffly replied.

Shunsui's expression was now hidden behind his straw hat, but just by looking at him, I could tell that he was serious. I then realized that he should have at least one reason or motive to say those words.

"Why," I bluntly asked as I looked away, avoiding eye contact with him.

He simply looked at me with a now neutral expression.

"You're my friend, Ukitake, if I were to take Tsukiku away from you, you would have died from love sickness," he chuckled.

I quickly turned my head with a surprised expression plastered on my face.

"But... don't you love Tsukiku as much as I do, I mean...even you said it yourself-"

"I don't think you should consider that as true anymore Ukitake," Shunsui replied as he got up from his seat.

I immediately stood up and tried to stop him but he turned around and flashed a small grin on his face.

"Here's my tip for you Ukitake, you better tell her your feelings soon, or someone else might beat you to it and steal her heart," he whispered as his figure faded away. My eyes soften at the spot where he disappeared and I soon realized that he was right, I tightened my fist as my eyes lit with determination.

'I will say those three words to Tsukiku if it is going to be the last thing I do'

* * *

things will be explained in the next chapter; read the ending-thingy =3=

P.S It's not Bleach related at all but it's pretty decent in my opinion


	17. OVA 1

Story 1:  
One of PandaLover309's Interesting Days:

PandaLover: *walks to friends house and stomach growls* Aww...I'm hungry!

Stranger #1: Glad I'm not her...

Stranger #2: You betcha, say...you didn't happen to finish that one anime right?

PandaLover: *ears perk up and pays attention while walking ever so slowly, at the speed of my friend Lena's you could even say*

Stranger #1: Oh yeah! It was awesome man, how she did that flip and dance.

PandaLover: *now intrigued and stands still*

Stanger #2: Yeah I know right? And how that chick is all lovey-dovey and crush-like, it's one way to get a guy's heart.

PandaLover: *mumbles* Fairy Tail episode? No, that can't be right? Bleach? Nah, too many shinigamis do flips... 'THINK PANDALOVER THINK' Aha! Ao no Exorcist :D

Stranger #1: Yeah, she's already gotten my heart~

PandaLover: *nods head all sophisticated like*

Strangers: *see me but ignores me*

Stranger #2: Yeah, I just love Hamtaro^^

PandaLover: =n=* 'Da_ beep_' *continues stroll and ignores strangers while mumbling* Hantaro is a cute little series but I don't think grown men like you should be all lovey-dovey like... try watching Naruto or Sword Art Online

* * *

Story 2:  
Learning How to Swim When I was 5:

Setting: At a pool with three different sections, divided by how deep. One side is 9 ft. deep while the other is 3 ft. and the center is 5 1/2 feet deep. The pool is bordered with red bricks that were sanded out and glued. No diving board in sight.

PandaLover: Daddy, how do you swim? *puts foot in water*

Dad: Well it's simple. First, you just stand in the water, literally. *stands in water*

PandaLover: *jumps into pool and tries to stand but is too short and sinks* -elp!

Dad: *sighs and grabs my foot then pulls me out of the water with me dangling upside-down* I personally thought that you would float =3=

PandaLover: I'M GONNA TELL MOM ON YOU FOR BEING A BAD DADDY!

Dad: *lightning strikes him* Y-you wouldn't dare... *lets go of my foot and I sink again*

PandaLover: O-oh *jumps* y-ou can *sinks* -et *jumps* that I *sinks* wi- *jumps* MOMMY!

* * *

Story 3:  
Playing Boomerball or a Stupid/Fancy way of playing baseball but using a volleyball in Middle School:

Rules: It's exactly like baseball except the ball is a volleyball(: If you don't know what baseball is...goggle it(x

PandaLover: *sighs and stands in line* I don't want to play...

Friend/classmate in P.E: Oh you're just saying that because you never played before~

PandaLover: *glares* That's because I don't want to learn or know how to play dingus...

Friend: *chuckles awkwardly* Heh heh... yeah... Oh look! It's your turn! *pushes me into bat*

PandaLover: *caught off guard and trips* H-HEY!

Pitcher: Hey! *tosses me a wooden bat*

PandaLover: W-what? *catches bat without knowing*

Friend: Nice catch^^

PandaLover: Shuddap, this isn't over!

Pitcher: Hey, have you ever played this before?

PandaLover: No... *scratches head with an embarrassed expression*

Pitcher: It's alright, just relax and hit the ball with the bat in a cool motion. *takes bat* Like this *shows me then tosses bat back to me*

PandaLover: Woah woah woah wait-

Pitcher: *doesn't care and throws volleyball*

PandaLover: WAIT! *hits a home run and stares at it* Like that? *points at it*

Pitcher: .O.

Everyone in the class: .O. RUN RUN RUN!

PandaLover: There's running too? T_T

* * *

Hey guys, I am so so so so so sorry T_T  
I didn't have any ideas, time especially so it was pretty hard just to update one chapter  
schoolwork and testing is coming up non-stop and I'm scared ;-;  
the next chapter or the one after that won't be updated until a few weeks or so  
I can't guarantee that it will be soon, gomenasai  
but don't give up hope, just maybe I'll update the chapter early  
and in a few more chapters, Tsukiku will end up with one of the captains and you're all in for a big surprise, that I can guarantee(:  
Thank you so much for understanding and read other stories on Fanfiction until I can finish up the next few chapters ne?  
I hope you enjoyed this random chapter and please review whenever you can  
Thanks! Love you all T~T

-PandaLover 309


	18. Surprises

**Rangiku's POV**

"Tsk."

I grunted as I fend off one of 3 fraccions. One was sort of tomboyish, had short hair, and her eyes were both a different color, another had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. The last one had straight long green hair and lavender colored eyes, her eyelashes are another story so don't get me started with that. I was fending off the 2 of the three girls while one was just hanging around.

"Ah, come to think of it she said she'd take care of the three of us all at once didn't she," the tomboyish one said.

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at all three on them, if looks could kill I wouldn't have to be fighting right now would I?

"Oh my! You've got pretty good ears. I was convinced you had bad ears, an ugly face, and ugly style," I bluntly taunted.

'Good job Rangiku, good job!'

The girl then began to fume in anger and does she know that she spits when she talks?

"What was that?!"

The one with wavy brown hair then stepped in and held the poor girl by the neck, "She's provoking you, quit acting like that and focus will you?"

I held my finger under my chin as I examined her.

'Not bad, but she doesn't stand a chance against me. And besides, arm accessories were so 2 weeks ago, I then snickered at one of my newest comebacks.

"Sa, what's she saying is true. You really should listen to that female gorilla, Lady Bad Ears."

"NANI?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA YOU TWO-FACED WITCH," the one with wavy brown hair screamed.

The two fumed in anger as I simply chuckled at their pathetic state.

"Enough already you two, what can you accomplish when you both get taunted by the enemy. I know it's not your fault that you're both incompetent, but try to stay out of my way will you," the third one bluntly said while covering her mouth.

'So the girl who was standing around the whole time finally decided to step in eh?'

"DAMMIT SUNG-SUN! WHO THE HELL'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" the two 'Uglies' screamed in unison.

I simply stood through the whole thing and wasn't sure if I should attack or not. But they're bickering, it just wouldn't feel right, even if it is stupid.

'What teamwork...'

"I'll kill you first if you want," one says.

"You're dead," the other says.

"Shut up," another says who wait...that's just in my head.

"Growl Haineko," I called as my Zanpakuto slowly began to turn into ashes.

The three noticed Haineko changing and became alert, but it was a little too late. They were all wrapped within Haineko's ashes and will now be sliced into pieces one by one, w-what?!

"Thrust, Cierva!"

"Devour, Leona!"

"Strangle to death, Anaconda."

'Crap'

The one who yelled 'Sierra' charged at me in full speed but was soon stopped when a saw a large fireball being shot at her.

'It can't be...'

I turned my head to see Momo all healed up with a spark filled with determination in her eyes.

"Momo!"

**Tsukiku's POV**

"Momo!"

I immediately turned my head to see Momo healthy and walking and it nearly brought me to tears. But I held them in and turned my head to focus on everyone's battle.

'Not yet...it's too soon'

I saw Ukitake and Shunsui fighting against the man with wavy brown hair, I almost felt sympathy and deep sorrow when I looked into his blue eyes. I even saw Lilynette standing next to him as his lips moved up and down. Whatever he's saying, I hope that the both of them will be okay.

"Ukitake, Shunsui... good luck my friends."

**Ukitake's POV**

What's with this man? If I'm correct, he separated his soul into two separate bodies instead of a body and Zanpakuto, or was it something else... I looked over my shoulder and saw Tsukiku staring into thin air not looking in my direction and I nearly feel saddened for that. Shunsui noticed my sigh and nudged me to the side.

"O-ow," I softly grunted as I lightly held my side.

Shunsui chuckled and noticed that I didn't have his things anymore. He looked at me with a shocked yet amused expression as he let out a small sigh in the end.

"Ukitake, I thought you were more of the... how do you say it, responsible type," he jokingly said.

I let out an awkward sigh as I calmed down. Our opponent known as Starrk continuously stared at both me and Shunsui then decided to break the silence and after just a few seconds, the little girl disappeared...

* * *

This is a short chapter but this is all I could manage.  
Gomenasai minna, please forgive me.  
You should already know what's going to happen next right? ._.  
Anyway, for every chapter, please give me a couple of weeks.  
Like I said before, I think, I have no time and the last few days of testing are coming up and I need to be 110% prepared.  
I am truly sorry for making you wait so long and wasting your time for 1 chapter.  
I still can guarantee you the surprising ending thou(;  
If you aren't busy, then you can read my other stories  
I don't know if it will help but it could waste time :3  
Also, thanks for waiting and hanging on T~T  
Love you guys(:

-PandaLover309


	19. Interests are Peaked

_meanwhile at Hueco Mundo... _

**Ichigo's POV**

I ran through the Garganta like I did with Urahara in my usual pace while Captain Unohana was behind me. She looked weirded out or disturbed by something but I didn't let that get to me.

"Kurosaki, may I please run in front of you," she asked.

I turned my head to see her 'smiling' and shook my head, "Sorry Captain Unohana, but I-uh..."

"Kurosaki, may I please run in front of you?"

Her voice were dark, demented and evil that it nearly gives you the chills just thinking about it, not cool.

"Sure," I bluntly replied.

She ran in front of me briskly and I let out a loud sigh as I looked down. I saw that the...whatever Uryu called it completely in tact.

"E-eh?!" (You know what happens(:)

_back at Karakura Town..._

**Normal POV **(the story and dialogue is gonna be a liitle different from Bleach itself ne?)

Head Captain Yamamoto was battling against Wonderweiss who continuously consumed Ryujin Jakka's flames. The Head Captain frowned at how well Aizen has prepared for this battle and let out a worn out sigh. He had his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and opened his eyes.

"At the very least I am glad you no longer have the form of a child. I can beat you to death without remorse," he said as he appeared before Wonderweiss.

Wonderweiss' face was full of shock and disbelief while Yamamoto opened his eyes gave Wonderweiss an un-remorseful look.

"Sokotsu!"

In less than a second, everything but Wonderweiss' head was crushed to dust while his head was slowly falling to the ground.

_thump_

Aizen gave Yamamoto a rather sly smile as Wonderweiss' head rolled around to a stop. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as he looked into Aizen's twisted eyes.

"What is it do you find 'amusing' Aizen?"

Aizen simply let out a small chuckle as he slicked the right side of his hair and gave Yamamoto a cold look.

"I was just thinking, if Wonderweiss were to 'seal' your Zanpakuto's flames, where would he have stored them?"

Yamamoto's eyes then widened as he turned to see Wonderweiss' head beginning to slowly expand within each fraction of a second. He gritted his teeth as he rushed towards the head and covered it with his body.

_boom_

Wonderweiss' head was now gone and Yamamoto was covered in severe burns. Aizen drifted down to Yamamoto and a small curve formed on the side of his lips. Yamamoto clenched his fists in fury and slightly annoyance as he felt his arms beginning to wear out. He then had no strength left and fell flat on the side of his face. Aizen grinned maniacally at the sight of the defeat of the Head Captain himself but his face then turned into a frown when he saw the Head Captain smile.

"Now Tsukiku..."

Aizen's eyes widened when he felt a sudden presence behind him and turned to see a girl with snow white hair and night blue eyes who was wielding her Zanpakuto in hand. She slashed him swiftly but only managed to give him a small cut on his cheek. She gave him a calm yet menacing look and it nearly intrigued Aizen.

"And who might you be," he bluntly asked while smiling.

Tsukiku then stood up straight and looked at him straight in his twisted eyes.

"My name is Tsukiku, I am the new captain of Squad 5. Are you the enemy that goes by the name Aizen," Tsukiku asked as she continued to stare into Aizen's eyes.

Aizen's expression was neutral as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, there was a small gleam in them and appeared before Tsukiku who seemed unsurprised by his sudden action. He then took his hand and held her chin with it as he lightly pulled her head up to his face.

"Interesting, I was replaced by a young woman like you? You're quite the view, if I do say so myself Tsukiku," Aizen said in an amused tone. He then took his hand away from her chin and slowly caressed her cheek. Tsukiku slightly frowned at his sudden action and blinked.

"I have no interest in being your's or anyone's 'view'. I'm here to fight, not for an idle conversation Aizen," Tsukiku bluntly said as she swatted Aizen's hand away from her.

Aizen then looked at her with a somewhat disappointed expression.

"You're not going to fight me because I nearly murdered your Head Captain?"

Tsukiku gave him a neutral expression and raised her Zanpakuto so its tip would be a few centimeters away from Aizen's stomach.

"Emotions are useless in a battle field. Rage causes you to go blind, fear causes you to stand still and allow the enemy to attack you. I have no interest in showing any emotion despite the stakes at this point," Tsukiku briefly explained as she gave a menacing look to Aizen who was enjoying her little moment.

Aizen held the Zanpakuto's blade no caring if it was going to pierce if him not, "Well then, I won't be expecting you to hold back against me...Tsukiku."

Tsukiku then blinked and gave Aizen a somewhat dangerous look as the both of them vanished. Aizen slowly glided back a few meters away from Tsukiku and the two were at a somewhat safe distance. The second Tsukiku stopped moving, she immediately dashed towards him with her Zanpakuto moving swiftly around in numerous directions from stabs to slashes. Aizen managed to dodge every one of them effortlessly while giving Tsukiku a disappointed look. He then caught her blade with his bare hands and gave her a cold look.

"This isn't what I expected out of my replacement. If I may request, please show me your TRUE strength," Aizen briefly whispered through Tsukiku's ears.

"Tsk."

Tsukiku jumped back and let out a deep breath, she then looked up at Aizen who had a small frown plastered on her face. The two stopped a few meters away from each other, doing nothing but standing still and eyeing each other down with each passing second. Tsukiku the broke the stare and turned her head to the side, Aizen then let out a smirk and slicked his hair back.

"If you want me to unleash my true power, I would want you to do the same. Think of it as an even battle, it doesn't seem all that fair to me if you don't," Tsukiku bluntly stated as Aizen looked at her with a wide grin.

"Very well then."

Aizen's spiritual power increased immensely as he gave Tsukiku a sly smile. He was now being engulfed in a white and gooey-like substance. His eyes are now purple and his entire body was covered. Even if his face was covered, there was a hint of cockiness behind that mask and that nearly agitated Tsukiku even further. She held her Zanpakuto horizontally and swiftly moved her hand across the blade with her hand in contact with the Zanpakuto.

"Howl, Futatsu no kao motsu Okami (Two-faced wolf)."

A Zanpakuto with a white-colored handle and a black kunai-like blade (Google it, but if you do already know it, it's from Naruto(:) attached to it by a two arms length chain. The Zanpakuto's blade was slightly long and even if Aizen was a few meters away, he could feel the combination of Tsukiku's determination and the power of the Zanpakuto alone is yet to be a challenge. He let out a smirk as he lunged at her, Tsukiku blocked it with her Zanpakuto and attempted to hit Aizen with the hilt of her Zanpakuto, to which he managed to dodge. Tsukiku then lunged her Zanpakuto at Aizen who caught it in between the palms of his cold hands. The two looked at each other in the eye then Aizen released his hands from the blade and jumped back, the force of Aizen's jump caused Tsukiku to jumped back also but she quickly regained balanced. She threw the kunai-like blade towards him and wrapped him with the chain, taking him by surprise. When she was close enough, she directed the kunai-like blade across Aizen's neck while the other blade was directed at Aizen's stomach.

Aizen smirked at Tsukiku's speed as she simply cocked at brow when she heard him chuckle.

"What is it that is so funny, Aizen? Is it because I'm not fighting seriously or is it you think that this is as far as I can go," Tsukiku jokingly said in a mocking tone.

Aizen closed his eyes but kept the smirk, Tsukiku's expression then turned into a small frown when Aizen looked at her directly in the eye.

"May be, or is it because...I'm afraid to harm someone as interesting as you, Tsukiku."

* * *

Hey guise(:  
Oooh~ Aizen thinks that Tsukiku was in-ter-e-sting~  
I'm totally shipping this shizz ~(^u^)~ jk  
I found time a lot sooner than I personally thought, sorry...  
Testing is over btw(thank goodness) and I hope you all are doing well.  
Gomen if you think this chapter is not the best and if you found a lot of grammatical and spelling errors,  
wasn't paying much attention really.  
Anyway, I'm watching an anime called 07 Ghost. It's so awesome and I recommend you watch it, only 25-ish episodes (cut me some slack, I'm suckishly advertising for free(x)  
If you did watch it already, tell me your favorite character and a quality you dig bout them(; (Mine is Frau~ He's hot *_* tee-hee c:)  
Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and plz review \(^0^)/


	20. Unexpected Visits?

Hey guise,  
I saw some reviews that said that the last chapter wasn't that bad  
and that it was pretty good.  
Since testing was over, I managed to update this chapter^^  
I'm glad that I'm finally able to update my stories a lot sooner now because my time if now flexible(:  
This chapter took me nearly a day to think of just for plot, and a day to write or type or...whatever but you get the point x]  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review \(^,^)/

-PandaLover309

**_Michiko Burel_**: Thank you so much! And even though Aizen's a bad guy...he's one of the most badass/hot villains I have ever seen ;~;

**_riahsparks_**: Omigod thank you! I appreciate the support and for reading this story :D

Grammatical and spelling errors may occur in the chapter  
I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Tsukiku's POV**

clash clang clash (3x)

Our battle seemed endless... is it a realistic dream? Or is it a dream that feels so real, at this point I really can't tell. Is there going to be an end to this soon?How long has it been since Grandfather has been immobilized? Is everyone alright, especially my closest friends... All these questions are meant to be answered in the end, but is the end ever going to come? And is it going to lead up to a good end where everyone, us Shinigamis, are victorious and come back alive? Or are we to die as our attempts to defeat Aizen were all in vain... But I am beginning to feel that I am out of place in this battle, as if I am not meant to fight Aizen just yet? But whatever the cause, I have to do my best and fight Aizen to the point that I can't stand on my own two legs.

Double-thinking got the best of be and it led me to use my White Wolf Bankai, Shiro ōkami, which consisted of a white handled Zanpakuto with a small red ribbon hanging on the hilt of the Zanpakuto. The ribbon was wrapped around my right arm and stopped around my shoulder and I could see that Aizen was no longer in his 'Chrysalis' stage. I could see some slight difference in appearance, but what really bothered me was power.

The Hogyoku Grandfather spoke up, truly is amazing once you've seen and experienced this yourself, but other than feeling 'out of place', something else doesn't seem right. I could feel it in the very pit of my stomach and even Tetsuo (see chapter 11:Taking the Lead if you don't remember at least 2 characters in this chapter) said so through my mind.

At this point, I had minor scratches and I could feel my power slowly draining away. I felt myself growing slow due to me being out of breath and I stopped for a brief moment to catch my breath but even I knew that it was a mistake.

"Stopping so soon?"

Aizen then appeared behind me and chopped me right across my back. I then managed to have enough strength and turn my body and summon enough white-colored spiritual power on the tip of my fingers.

"Hado number 61, Chimei-tekina kiba (Fatal Fang)."

I was able to wound Aizen when the spiritual power formed a sharp tip and jabbed it into Aizen's side. I felt pain surge from my back as I flashstepped away from him to avoid being critically injured. He doesn't have single scratch on him and it nearly bothered me but I decided that I have to call out Kumori's Bankai if I were to see the light of day ever again. It's time to turn this honorable battle into a dirty one.

I stopped in midair as I continued to pant. Aizen gave me a playful yet teasing expression and this man just gets on my nerves...

"Are you truly at you limit already? I expected more from my replacement," Aizen bluntly said as he chuckled.

"Hmft."

_swoosh_

Aizen then turned his head, quite surprised actually, and saw me holding a kunai blade above his neck. The blade was attached to a chain that was connected to a black choker around my neck.

"Kuro ōkami (Black Wolf)."

I flipped the blade until I held the handle downwards and stabbed his shoulder. He let out a quiet grunt as he flashed away, not long we were at a considerably long distance from each other. I stared into his deep brown eyes as I felt the atmosphere surrounding us beginning to be tense. Aizen had his arm on the spot that I stabbed him on but something strange, no...disturbing happened. He began chuckling evilly in a deep and low tone.

"Very impressive, Tsukiku. Two Bankais? To be honest, you just don't fail to impress me even if this is our first meeting," Aizen briefly said in between his chuckles.

I finally decided to give out a ghost smile as I spoke in a soft voice.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Aizen. And this is just another form of my Bankai, so saying that I have 2 Bankais would be illogical."

Now that I think about it, if he were a regular nice/strong guy in the 13 Court Guard Squads, he wouldn't be all that bad now would he? And if possible, we could have been good friends. But this is our first meeting, and it is on a battlefield, so that friendship is nothing but a fairy tale.

Aizen then appeared before me, catching me in a daze. He took his hand and held my neck, holding me in midair...air.

'Damn it'

I dropped my Zanpakuto (kunai) and left it dangling, still attached to my neck through the chain) while I attempted to free myself from his surprisingly warm hands. His stare pierced right through my sole being and nearly gave me shivers the longer I stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that our 'fun' had to end so soon, but all in all you made my day...Tsukiku," he whispered my name in a cool voice near my ear as I continued to struggle my way out of his tight grip.

"G-gah!"

I felt myself beginning to lack air and I nearly gasped for it. The surrounding around me began to grow dark but someone snapped me back to reality and it was someone I was happier to see.

"Let her go."

I saw Ichigo stand a few spaces away from Aizen and I, pointing his Zanpakuto to Aizen. Aizen gave him a bored yet impressed look while he loosened his grip on my neck, I kicked his arm from underneath, thus forcing him to let go. I managed to escape his grasp as I panted heavily, taking in large gasps of air. I let out a few coughs as I opened my eyes to see Aizen and Ichigo staring intensely, just Ichigo really, at each other.

"Jūgeki Byakurai (Heavy-strike Pale Lightning)."

I saw a bright, red, and narrow beam being shot from a distance, hitting Aizen right below the shoulder. It seemed to have pierced him and I turned my head to see Urahara at just the 'right' time. He came with a serious expression but then my attention was turned to a man with spiky black hair which turned out to be... Isshin who was fending off Aizen's attack on Ichigo with his Zanpakuto. He then... flicked Aizen? Just as Aizen flew back due to Isshin's flick, Yoruichi appeared with a drill-like armor on her hands and feet and kicked Aizen from above.

I then let out a small smile as a thought ran through my head, considering that the uneasy feeling which is now turning into relief.

'This is his and their part of the fight, it is not my time just yet. Please be patient with me and hang in there Grandfather... friends'


	21. Things to Love

Hey guise,  
I'm sorry that I took nearly a month to update this chapter ;^;  
my laptop died all of a sudden and some kid hit a hockey puck onto my ankle so I was out.  
But good news, I have my laptop back so I'll update the best I can  
Gomenasai for the excuses but they're true

-PandaLover309

P.S I hope you like the twist at the end

Grammatical and spelling errors may occur in the chapter  
I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Tsukiku's POV**

'This is just not happening'

I stood aside from the battlefield slightly wounded, and saw my comrades falling one by one.

'Aizen isn't a being anymore...'

"Hmft!"

Aizen punched Yoruichi halfway in her jump but she managed to miss it by 3 seconds. Isshin attacked him from behind but dodged the attack and elbowed Isshin in the gut.

'He's a monster'

Urahara then took his Zanpakuto, Benihime, and dashed towards Aizen while directed Benihime's blade towards him. But Aizen effortlessly deflected it and punched Urahara.

I gritted my teeth at the scene and I clenched my fist in anger and disappointment as I saw how everyone was trying so hard. But then Ichigo then held his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to see him giving me a caring look.

"It hurts doesn't it? To see your comrades fall so easily by a monster. And I can bet that this feeling is new to you Tsukiku," Ichigo said as he smiled sadly.

I then felt tears well up in my eyes but I blinked and immediately stopped. I then looked down to see Sui-Feng, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Hitsugaya all wounded and down that it nearly killed me just by looking at them. I then felt a pounding in my heart and it just doesn't want to stop, I haven'y felt this way in years and the pain is almost excruciating.

"Ever since my father died, I only had Grandfather since I was all alone and isolated from the rest of the Soul Society. But now since I have you and all the other captains and shinigamis, I just can't help but want to protect everyone and it pains me this much because I never had so much to love," I softly said as I remembered the few weeks before this war in the Soul Society.

I had fun with Momo and talked about her love life, teasing her, laughing with her, and then there's Sui-Feng. From what I heard, she began smiling a lot more since I came. We had frequent races and duels and all of them were fun. Komamura and I would have tea together at rainy or peaceful fays in our free time, I would beat Byakuya in Shōgi (that one board game in Naruto), and block Kenpachi's attempts to slice and duel me. Mayuri is another thing but we're both on good terms with each other, and Unohana and I often have good conversations about our day. And finally both Shunsui and Ukitake are trustworthy friends and I could always rely on them, Shunsui can be a little perverted but other than that he is a good man. Ukitake is a kind soul who knows how to make me smile and comforts me at my time of need. I was never able to love so much ever since father's death and it nearly brings me to tears to imagine them dead. This is why I am to protect them the best I can.

"Ichigo, I have a plan."

~~~timeskip~~~

**Normal POV**

Ichigo effortlessly deflected Aizen's attacks and was in a different state of Bankai known as Saigo no Getsuga Tensho (The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). He wore a silver bandages around his chest and half of a Shinigami's uniform under his waistline. His hair was raven black and was at least 3 times longer and is covered or surrounded by black-colored Reiatsu.

Aizen's face was now covered by a hollow-like mask. It had a large purple stripe that went vertically down his face with the eyes of a deranged beast, his new appearance included snow white wings which had skull-like heads attached to the border of the wings itself. The appearance itself was enough to frighten Hollows back to Hueco Mundo but Ichigo stayed put wearing a emotionless look on his face.

Tsukiku was no where to be seen and both Ichigo and Aizen were in a desolate location in Karakura town which was in a small region in the Soul Society. Ichigo and Aizen stared intently at each other while the atmosphere around them was beginning to get tense.

"So you have come in a fully new appearance, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen began.

Ichigo remained silent as he held his Zanpakuto in hand.

"I am here to protect my friends Aizen, and Tsukiku is one of them. So it's best for you to pay attention to battle rather than go off topic," Ichigo said as he punched Aizen in the gut.

Aizen spitted out some blood but flashstepped away from Ichigo and was shocked to see how powerful Ichigo became. But was soon stopped when Ichigo held his Zanpakuto and slashed Aizen. The slash then created a black/red Reaitsu.

"Mugetsu."

Aizen then flew meters no...miles away from Ichigo due to the Ichigo's attack. Ichigo then felt a sharp pain in his head a few seconds after he used the move.

Tsukiku came in an entirely different outfit. She wore white bandages around her chest area, a half-worn white kimono with a red sash, and her hair was held up with a hair pin.

Tsukiku then appeared before them both and walked up to Aizen, still in her dangerous Bankai. The most surprising thing happened, she kissed Aizen's forehead.


	22. End of the BattleEpilogue

**Normal POV**

Tsukiku was almost entirely wearing a white kimono with blue swirl-like designs on it and was decorated with a bright red sash. White bandages were wrapped around her chest area and Tsukiku's hair was held up by a gold hair pin and she was holding a small dagger-like weapon. Aizen looked at her in slight frustration, anger, and fear as he stared into her deep night blue eyes. Showing no emotion at all, Tsukiku slowly walked up to him, showing no sound as her feet landed on the rough terrain below.

Aizen gritted his teeth and clentched his fist as his body was slowly regenerating from the damage he took from Ichigo's Mugetsu.

"I can never die silly fool, no matter how much fear you strike into me or how much you torture me, I can and will never die," Aizen scoffed as he tilted his head backwards with a miniacal look on his face.

Tsukiku continued to slowly walked toward him with a still and stern face. This peaked Aizen curiosity as his face regained it's normal composure, leaving no white mark from his mask that was recently demolished. Tsukiku then took her hand and held Aizen's chin, she leaned in and planted a light kiss on Aizen's pale forehead. Aizen's eyes widened in shock as Tsukiku back away from him while looking down on him.

"Although I may not know your reason for doing such a thing like this Aizen, I do understand your desire for power. I may be wrong, and I have my doubts that you will ever change, but I want you to know that you are not alone. Do no isolate yourself from the world because you are afraid that they are to rebel against you, you should take the risk and live your life to the fullest. Everyone only has one chance in life until the next phase of their lives comes and your first phase ends. So please Aizen, is you are able to escape further punishment, seek for a peaceful life that brings light into your world," Tsukiku's voice was stained with sympathy, sadness, and while she was wearing a pleading look on her pale face with eyes of honesty.

Aizen was temporarily on his knees in shock but then bend down with his face facing the ground, leaving Tsukiku and Ichigo not knowing what is on his sadistic mind. An evil chuckle was soon heard from Aizen as his shoulders twitched up and down after ever laugh that came out of his blood-stained mouth.

"YOU FOOLS! How naive can you all possibly be? Isolate myself because I am afraid? The next phase of my life? And seek a peaceful life that brings light into my world?! I'm embarrassed for you Tsukiku, you have it all wrong. I chose this bloody path, I chose this way of life, I chose to live this way due to my desire as both a scientist and as a curious soul looking for answers," with ever cold word Aizen advanced towards Tsukiku with a murderous look in his eyes.

Ichigo attempted to reach toward her and assist her but the damage on his body was too great that he couldn't stand up. Tsukiku stood with her feet firmly planted in the dirt with her dagger in hand. Aizen and Tsukiku's eyes were locked as if they have been expecting this battle to happen.

"Say your last words, Tsukiku."

BANG

Aizen was struck by a cross-like object that injected itself through his heart. Tsukiku quickly reacted and plunged her dagger-like Zanpakuto into Aizen's stomach in heartbeat. Blood slowly made its way down the Zanpakuto to Tsukiku's now blood-stained. She looked at the blood in disgust as she slowly pulled her Zanpakuto out to reveal more bloody and a gashing wound. Aizen winced and flinched in pain as he angrily glared at Tsukiku with eyes full of madness.

"You will pay, you will all pay!"

Tsukiku was soon awake from her trance and placed her hand in front of her face. She held her right index, middle, and thumb together while she bent her ring and pinky finger. She muttered something to herself while Aizen was attempted to free himself from the cross but he soon realized that it was beginning to morph itself within Aizen's body.

"Don't even bother moving Aizen, the more you rebel and attempt to free yourself from that staff, the faster it was sink itself to you until it consumes your soul. Immortal of not that spell and weapon can kill anything in less than ten minutes if you keep on resisting like that," Ichigo said between his exhausted breaths.

After relentless tries Aizen finally gave in and panted as his spiritual energy was beginning to slowly disintegrate from within. Tsukiku then finished and opened her eyes with a look of determination in her eyes, she raised her thumb toward her mouth and bit off a piece of her flesh big enough to reveal small streams of blood flowing down her wrists. She drew a small star intercepted by a cross inside a circle on her wrist and held her hands together while looking at Aizen with a fierce expression.

"Bakudo #99 Chōeki o wataru (Cross Imprisonment)."

In a split second, multiple glowing yellow crosses were flying toward Aizen, piecing his flesh with every strike until he was completely immobilized. The crosses rapidly began to spread, leaving an ominous yellow glow as it wrapped its way around Aizen's body leaving his head as the only untouched area.

"Mark my words Tsukiku, until I return from the depths of hell, I will seek revenge on you and make the Soul Society beg on its knees for mercy," Aizen bitterly said as he looked up into Tsukiku's night blue eyes with deep hate.

Tsukiku then let out a soft sigh and waved her hand over Aizen's face, thus making the ominous yellow glow envelope his entire head. Ichigo then stiffly stood up only to fall down. Tsukiku immediately ran toward him and assisted him. Ichigo gave her a small smile while she gave him a sympathetic look.

"So what now," Ichigo bluntly asked as he continued to lean on Tsukiku.

Tsukiku looked down at the ground with an emotionless expression.

"The job is done and the war is over. There is nothing else to do but to continue our work as Shinigamis of the world and protect innocent loves from falling into the wrong hands," Tsukiku briefly said as her head continued to be face down.

Ichigo then gave her a defiant expression and spoke with a slightly agitated tone.

"Are you going to be okay Tsukiku," Ichigo's voice was full of concern for his friend who was in a deep, thoughtful trance that it made him worry for his friend.

Tsukiku then raised her head and looked at the bright blue sky, the clouds have scattered leaving the sun's warm rays of light on Tsukiku's face. She missed those days where she could be at peace and feel the sun and wind at her face, she then opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Ichigo.

"With every passing event, there is a light that will eventually come in the end," was all that Tsukiku said when Ukitake and the rest managed to find her with an exhausted Ichigo.

"Here, let me," Urahara respectively said as he took Ichigo from Tsukiku's shoulders.

Tsukiku sighed out of relief but she was taken off guard when Jushiro took her into his arms.

"I'm so glad you are alright, I thought that you would have been hurt by Aizen, but thank goodness you're nearly unharmed," Ukitake gratefully said as his arms took Tsukiku in.

Tsukiku was surprised at first but she then gave in to feel Ukitake's built chest. She could hear his heart beating in a steady beat while his body was radiating heat that had her attracted to that she couldn't help but wrap her own arms around him.

Ukitake was taken by surprise but soon welcomed her hug and the two continued to hold each other in their embrace, wishing that time would simply stop to let them both savor this moment. It was a moment so perfect, that it nearly had the two entranced in their own time.

~years after the war~

"So, how is she Ukitake? Is she taking it easy," Shunsui gave Ukitake a playful look as he drank his sake as the Sakura blossoms flowed along the breeze.

Ukitake gave Shunsui a chuckle as he looked at the clear blue skies decorated with the Sakura blossoms.

"She is doing just fine, I can assure you that she is healthy and happy Shunsui," Ukitake said in a low voice as he took a sip of his sake.

Shunsui looked at him with amusement as he let out a loud laugh.

"Well tell Tsukiku that she has my best regards and that I wish your baby and your new family the best of luck Ukitake."

* * *

OMG, I'm so sorry ;_;  
well, this is the last chapter and I thank all of my supporters of have been there for me^^  
A big shout out to those guys :D  
I hope you read my other stories and stay tune for my future one-shot stories(:  
Thanks again and please review \(^0^)/

P.s Grammatical and Spelling Errors may have been in there if you haven't noticed ._.


End file.
